Love Bites!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: During a trip to Spain, Gwen’s world gets turned upside down, when Trent becomes a vampire. She fears for him, but being a dangerous vampire isn't worst of it. Can she help him, or will he lose control? Sry 4 grammer, and ch #s. Please review! XD
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story. I have always made up stories in my head and I figured I might as well write one down or something. I have thought about even becoming a writer one day (so please no negative reviews …jk pleas tell me what you think) . Ok here we go.

**I OWN NOTHING. **

Chapter One

The sun was high in the sky, its about 4:30 PM. Tomorrow my flight is at….ummm….

"Um what time dose the plane leave again???" I asked as I stood before my open suite case double checking I have everything I will need for Spain. "Plane takes off at 8 AM, we get there by 7, and we leave your house at 6 so wake up at like 5." Trent replied entering my room with my cell phone and charger. "Forgot already? My sister Ashly ran you threw it like what 35 times?" He was right I was told 35 times how the schedule would be. "I just wanted to make sure" I lied threw my teeth, cause I had forgot.

"Got everything" Trent sighed. "Yup. I can't think of anything I might be missing." I said closing my suite case moving to my purse. Trent and I have been dating outside the island for almost a year. His family is going to Spain for his older brother Mike's wedding and invited me to tag along since the only places I have ever been was my town and TDI (and I got an invitation) . My mom was unwilling to let me go but gave in knowing I would be watched by Trent's whole family, have a great 2 weeks, and his family left my mom in charge of there home and dog. (That spells huge TRUST )

I fixed my purse, I had my phone, phone charger and adapter (cause of the outlet thing) some makeup, iPod and charger plus adapter, camera, pack of batteries, (I hade for more in my suite case….I like to take pics especially for my first trip) a book and of course my passport and ticket. Then I noticed I was missing my iPod. I turned to find Trent fidgeting with it on its dock.

"I need that" I said. "Get it tomorrow. There I set it so it will wake you up at 5 to your fav song. After you wake up just turn it off, put it in your bag and get ready." Trent explained. He was so nice to me…..or he was like his family and a huge early bird and wanted me up ASAP. Before I could thank him my brother popped in to ask if I have seen Tyson (our 3 legged dog) and I was worried. (The dog is Tyson. I will have a short story for him soon explaining his 3 legs)

"He's not in the back yard? He never gets out. We need to find him!!!" I said worried for my poor 3 legged friend. "Actually he's in my room. I just wanted to ruin the moment I saw that was about to happen. Later" he announced as she ran back to his room. "I am going to kill him" Trent just chuckled. He picked my bag up and said he was brining it down stairs. "I still need to pick out an outfit. Meet you down" I replied. I picked a normal black top with comfy jeans for the long flight. The just as I was coming down stairs Trent met me half way explaining a text from his place to get home and help with fixing up the place so it's easier for her mom. "See you tomorrow" He kissed me good bye softly on the lips. "Wait. Don't you need a lift?" (OK Trent is leaving his motorcycle here, so is his sister with her car and brother with moped, and parents car. So either he walked 2 hrs home or I helped him out.) "Thanks. But I drive"

After I dropped him off and said good buy I drove home with my mind on 3 things. 1) Spain 2) Trent's Italian family (He's Italian but his brother is marring a Spanish girl in Spain so yae) 3) TRENT. Oops make that for 4) the flight.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

5 in the morning

I woke up to Steve Tyler screaming

_WALK THIS WAY!!!!_

_TALK THIS WAY!!!!!_

_WALK THIS WAY!!!!_

Not my absolute favorite song, but it did wake me up. I stopped the music and turned the player off and placed it in my bag then hit the shower. After my shower I got dressed with the clothes I had picked out and went down stairs. My mom was making French toast and coffee, my favorite. After breakfast Trent and his family arrived, with their dog Mikie. Everyone was happy to see the dogs getting along. As our parents talked, I was engrossed in conversation with Trent's little sister Ashly (Ash for short) Then she said she was sitting with me on the plain and she and Trent started arguing over who sits next to me for the flight….Trent won.

After saying my good byes to my mom, we entered the airport. Everything went so smoothly that we were on the plane before we knew it and landed in Spain. (EDN (Editors note) - I cut out the flight cause this is not the main point of the story and I need to cut it short same with the wedding).

When we landed I was so astonished at Spain I took picture of everything. "Save you space. We have been here for….3 minute and you've taken….45 pictures. You have 2 weeks ok. Chill" Ashly explained to me. Ok I was over excited. Trent would point out what to snap a photo of so I won't over do it. When we reached the hotel we got assigned 3 rooms. 1 for Trent's parents, 1 for Trent and is brother and the last room for Ashly and me. All the rooms were connected with Trent's parents in between our rooms. (They really don't trust us) The next day is the wedding so we just spent the day relaxing in our rooms while Trent's parents called all their relatives to tell them that they landed. I called my mom to, and then unpacked.

It was 6 when I got hungry. Ashly was to. "BRB" She said entering her parents room, and exiting with a smile, Alex (not sure if I introduced him properly before? Trent's 14 years old brother. Ash is 15.) and Trent. Were ordering room service and but we have to split the bill between 2 rooms so we eat together tonight." Ashly explained this as Trent took a seat nest to m on my bed. Alex grabbed the menu. "Dam its in Spanish" he complained. Trent laughed. "Turn it over" Trent explained. The other side was English.

During our dinner we watched TV (well not really. We did not understand it. So Alex and Ash narrated for us in a comedic way) and talked during our meals. We discussed what we wanted to see and do before we left. Then I tuned out….idk why. Then I snapped back in at "….omg if Gwen caught the bouquet that would be so cute!" Ash squeaked. "What?" I asked coming back to earth. "Nothing. Who cares if she caught it anyway. That's just an old myth anyway" Alex complained. "It's not a myth, its tradition…." Ash began to debate. "Guys do you want to scare her away that bad??" Trent asked. "O no…I mean….ummm…" I never really gave marriage a thought so this was odd. "Don't think about it okay?" Trent reassured. After our meals we cleaned up and decided to go to bed.

But before Trent left he covered my eyes and said to trust him for 5 seconds. I giggled and wondered what he was up to. I heard the balcony door open and felt a cold wind. Then Trent's hand uncovered my eyes to show me a beautiful view of Spain. It was breathtaking. "Nothing really cool happened on your first day so I thought this could do." Trent explained. 'WOW. You thought right" I said before kissing him. Then we left and went to sleep for the next day.

Chapter 1 End

Ok so what did you think??? It picks up I promise, but I need to get the boring stuff done first. Definably by ch 3 it will start to get really exciting I promise so hang with me. Updating soon (idk when but spring breaks coming and I have no plans *sniffles* so I might right more) Peace buy.


	2. CH1Never Underestimate a Small Town

I'm back!!!!!!! *CHEERS* Ok the prologue is slow I know but I promise it picks up. I am going to sort of skip the wedding scene, do a little on the reception but not a lot. This story really is not about what happens in Spain, the first 3 chapters are really just be more like back round info. (That reminds me. If your curious about Gwen's dog and want to know his story say so in the reviews other wise I wont write one cause he has nothing to do with the story) Ok here is Ch2….No CH1 really. P.S. I apologize for any typing mistakes, and stuff like that. I'm just a beginner. LOL Thanks, enjoy.

**I OWN NOTHING**

Underestimate a Small Town.

I was still worn out from the flight. But here I am getting ready for the wedding. I don't care much for the ceremony, and won't understand a word they'll be saying but I will try to look interested and happy. (Ugh) The reception should be fun, I am not a party girl but Trent will be with me and introducing me to his family (god I hope not. I am so nervous. He said that they will eat me alive, but they don't matter) O well I just need to survive this night and then it's just me, Trent (and family (double ugh)) and Spain!!!!!!!

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

The wedding was in English and shorter than I imagined…..or I fell asleep….I am not really sure. But before I knew it I was at the reception and the bride and groom were having their first dance. This shot sadness in my stomach. I never slow danced before, and I never knew my father so I also will never have a father daughter dance. This made me sad, and yet I envied her and all the girls like her. I would love to have a father to accompany me on my wedding day.

Trent was not exaggerating when he said I would be attacked. ½ of his family knew who I was, ½ didn't. Either way I was bombarded with questions, comments, hugs and kisses. I even spotted 3 death stares…can't be loved by everyone I guess. After I was _harassed _by Trent's family we ate (not me though I hated the chicken they served us) and I sat down.

"You're not going to dance??" Ash asked surprised.

"I don't like to dance." I answered. She seemed even more shocked. A little before the bouquet the DJ played some slow songs. I recognized one. It was "Angel" by Aerosmith. I remember hearing it on a date I had with Trent once. He recognized it to because, he took me by the hand and brought me to the dance floor to dance. (Obviously)

"I don't know how to dance" I explained as he rapped his arm around my back.

"Then I will lead" He replied smiling at me, making me blush. My first slow dance. With Trent. As the song was coming close to an end he twirled me out, then in. When I came in he whispered softly in my ear that he loved me, and did not want to let me go. He also promised to love me n matter what.

I almost started to cry and how overwhelmed I was with happiness and fear and excitement….but I was saved because just then, the DJ announced it was time to toss the bouquet.

I was aiming for our table but Trent told me I was qualified to catch it…and his family….it was more like being help against my will. "Trust me…" He said. "….if you don't even try you'll never hear the end of it" Then I made my way to the crowd of girls before the bride……… I did NOT catch it. I was pushed to the floor though. Wow those girls were viscous.

And for what???? FLOWERS?????

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was so happy to finally get to the hotel room. After I got cleaned up and in my PJS I immediately when to plop myself on the bed and go to sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up the next morning around 10:30 Ash was already dressed and ready to start hr day. I also got ready. I put on my usual skirt, sticking, and boots but instead of my normal top I put on a black T-shirt instead.

After I was ready to face Spain there was a knock on the door. "Are you to ready for breakfast, the touring?" Trent's mom asked in a kind voice. "Yup" e both replied. "Good but they boys are still sleeping so…" "Not another word we have it covered. I get Alex, you get Trent" Ashly explained as she bounced off the bed.

We entered to boys room….they should really lock the door. I walked over to Trent and kissed him until he woke up. He smiled at me and said, "Wow. What a wakeup call!" "I'll say" His brother said rubbing his head as Ash proceed to slap him saying "WAKE UP!!!!"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During breakfast we discussed were we wanted to go. Everyone had a specific place to go so we split it up into days. I really wanted to explore the country and towns, not tourist traps. But o well, everyone voted to do that next week.

Why is his family always run by a schedule?

As we were in a dumb museum checking out the history of Spain, Trent whispered into my ear,

"Alex and Ash want out. They are going to the mall. Want to see a small town I found on the map. Come with me?"

"Do I really have a choice?'' I asked.

"NOPE!" He explained as he dragged me out of the museum, and down the street to haul a cab. Thank god Trent spoke Spanish. I am not talented in foreign languages….except French.

As we drove he told me he is taking me to a nice small town to check it out. I was excited. Yet something in my gut told me we should have never left. That something really bad was going to happen.

We walked down the streets admiring the architect and public art (aka- Graffiti but it was really cool graffiti.) We took a lot of pictures as we walked down the street that leads toward a filed were we would stop to chat. I could picture it now, in the field, together, alone,……this is going to be sweet, we would never get alone time with his family. I stopped before we left to the field to take a picture of Trent with this cute town in the background.

"Ok ready on 3." I explained "Ok 1……..2…….." Then out of the alley we stood in front of a snow white, cold as ice hand grabbed my arm so fast I had no time to yell. "3" His raspy voice said before he pulled me into the alley with him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before I could scream, he put his other cold hand covering my mouth. His other arm held my arms down and pined to him. "Shhhhhhhh. None of that. This will only be a second." He whispered in my ear before he put his lips to my neck.

Then Trent came into the alley and punched him off of me. I fell to the floor as Trent attacked the man. The next thing I know he had Trent in the same position he just had me in. But he was furious, both of them.

"Fine. You'll be First!" The man explained as he brought his lips close to Trent's neck.

What's with this guy? I thought. Then I saw it. Instead of a peck on the neck, he slid his tongue up Trent's neck. I froze in shock what should I do?

Trent was screaming under the cold hand. And trying to get free but it was useless, he was to strong.

Then it some-what came clear. The man opened his mouth to revel two FANGS. OMFG he's a VAMPIRE. Before I had time to scream (or completely figure this out) he had pushed his fangs into Trent's neck.

Trent screamed out in pain, as his blood was being drunk. I felt like fainting when I saw blood dripping down his neck. For once in my life I felt weak and powerless. I wanted to help, but I did not know how. All I could do was watch in horror.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

That's CH1 what do you think????? See I told you it would pick up!!!!!! Pleas tell me what you think, also if you want to suggest anything; anything at all pleas don't hesitate to ask. Also I know its rated T but some language might appear, and graphic scenes. (But not as bad as Breaking Dawn. So if you've read the Twilight series then this should be just fine.)


	3. Chapter 2

Ok here is CH2. I hope you are enjoying it. Also loving the reviews. Pleas keep them coming. Things start to pick up in this chapter and the story gets really good from now on…. (Well at least I think so) ENJOY

CH2 Vampires

_Re-cap: Trent screamed out in pain, as his blood was being drunk. I felt like fainting when I saw blood dripping down his neck. For once in my life I felt weak and powerless. I wanted to help, but I did not know how. All I could do was watch in horror._

Even in my state of shock and horror I could not take my eyes off of Trent. He was screaming in pure agony, but would not look at me, or even open his eyes. Soon his eyes shot open….this scared me even more….the he got quiet. The vampire pulled his fangs out of his neck, and licked the extra blood on his neck. When he was one he dropped Trent to the floor. He hit the floor like a sack of rocks. I move to see if he was ok but stopped as the vampire took notice of me.

"Your turn, my pretty" He snickered as he took a step over Trent before he was also caught of guard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Someone screamed behind me.

I turned to see who but all I saw was a gust of wind knock down the vampire. Then I heard hissing and growls as a fight broke out between to forces I could not see due to their speed.

Trent broke me out of my daze. He started to scream, and shake in agony. I came to his side, tears wheeling up in my eyes.

"T-T—Trent? Are you-" I was cut off when he looked at me. His eyes her have gone from a breath taking emerald green to a viscous BLOOD red. I gasped in horror and sadness. I did not understand what was going on, but I knew Trent would never be the same.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

As the tears began to slide down my eyes, and the unknown force conquered the vampire something even more shocking happened to me. I came in closer to see if I could help Trent. (Yea I helped alright.)

He grabbed my arms and pinned me down, him on top of me. The force was so powerful I lost all my air. I gasped for breath and looked up at his face as he revealed to long white fangs plummeting from his upper teeth.

He cam to my neck, he hesitated a little but then he dug his fangs into my feeble skin. I cried out in pain, and horror as he drank. I have always wondered what it was like to be bitten by a vampire. I thought it would be cool, and sexy. I was dread wrong. This was pain, and fear. I could feel my blood leaving my body. His hot lips on my neck keeping his teeth in place like an extremely hard hikki(EDN/ Is that spelled right???). His tongue softening my neck in circular motions that was also keeping my neck clear of spillage. … … … ok now if you think about it it is cool, and sexy. But I was too scared to see it like that.

"Nooooooooooo" The voice yelled again. This time she pushed Trent off of me. I heard him Growl and yell. I turned my head to see what was going on. The unknown source was a lady. And she had Trent pinned like the vampire had before. But she did not bite him.

Instead she put her hand on his forehead and whispered something. Then Trent was out like a light.

She threw him over her shoulder like a ragdoll and she did not seem to mind. She looked at me and sighed. I sat up immediately as she made her way toward me.

I was going to run. Run and find help…somehow. But the pain in my neck stopped me.

My hands covered were I was in pain…it only hurt more. I removed my hand, and looked down. They were covered in blood. As I stared at my hand the lady came in front of me.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help" She reassured. Then she placed her hand on my forehead to. Then I blacked out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in a mansion. I was lying on a velvet couch in front of a huge fireplace and plasma TV. I heard heels clacking on the floor. Followed by one worried voice.

"What am I going to do??? I failed! They will never forgive this! This is BAD this is really, really bad!!!" I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was the same girl from the alley. She looked like she modeled for Victoria's Secret Model. She had long goldie locks curls. She had a black pencil skirt, and a black button up blouse. And black stilettos. She also had an angelic face, and was not vey tall, even with the huge heels.

She looked at me. I sat up in embarrassment that I was gawking at her. Her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul as she kept a serious face. Then she smiled a warm, sweet, comforting smile.

She walked toward me on the couch. "Hi Gwen. How are you feeling? My names Maria. I'm sure you have a billion questions you want answers to right away right?" She sounded so mother like. She even sat down besides me. She was right I did have a billion questions, but I could not speak. Maria sighed.

"Vampires. Believe in them?" She asked with that serious face. "Yes…sort of" I answered. "Well believe Gwen because you're in a hug vamp mess right now." She said this with a serious smile. "Let me tell you m story ok?" She asked before explaining herself.

"I am a vampire. But I am also half human…sort of…long story. We vamps have certain ranks that give us jobs so we can live peacefully among humans. I am a C rank. The 3rd highest rank. Sounds good right? Not really. I have a lot of authority, but I ….well, in human terms I'm the FBI , then there are the Whitehouse people, rank B, and the elders rank A whom nobody deals with. As a C I watch the future and see if the lowest vamps are going to lose control or something. Oh p.s. I can see the future, hence how I know your name. (This has not occurred to me till now that she knew my name and I never told her) So I see a level J trying to create level S vampires and take over the world. So I got to stop him. But I got there…..a……little….to….late?" She closed her eyes as if I was going to shoot her.

She reopened her eyes and looked so sad, more like crushed. "I am so sorry we could not save him Gwen. I tried I really-'' That caught my attention. "SAVE HIM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVE HIM!" I cut her off with a shout.

"I tried, but I was to late so…." She began to explain. Then her eyes opened wide and turned purple. She stared at me. "OH NO! He's alive Gwen. He's not dead. Chill. Let me explain." I was so confused so I sat down like a good girl and heard her story.

She explained that that man who attacked us was a vampire who thought he could be an elder. "It's very common. A vamp wants more respect so they resort to level J and try to make an army of S's to rule the world. But none succeed. Except today. Gwen," She looked into my eyes and she looked like she was about to cry "Trent's a Level S. I am so sorry. I will help in everyway I possibly can."

"What dose level S mean?" I asked. She sighed. "Unlike the other ranks that order by power and age. S stands for Savage." There was a pause. "The elders kill all level S's because they are a danger to society. We have yet to tame an S." I was hyperventilating. _Put to death? Danger?_

"I will do everything possible so it does not happen. Trust me…." Her eyes went purple again "So far, so good. I can see his future and its pretty lengthy and fuzzy. But I can see clearly to next week. But years from now is very fuzzy. That means undecided. This is good though because the elders always kill an S as soon as it's formed." She let a shy smile escape her lips. The she noticed I had heard the worst possible new and wiped her smile away. "I will let you think this over. I need to deal with something real quick. Ok?" She got up and walked across the hall. I looked back to see were she went. She pulled a cord in front of this huge red curtain and it fell, revealing a glass wall with a glass door. Behind said wall was Trent pacing back and forth aggravated. My heart skipped a beat. I jumped up and ran toward the wall. But Maria stopped me with a look that could kill. "I said to give me a minute Gwen. I need to explain this to him now, and he is more difficult than you. Twice as difficult with you around." I looked up, Trent was pressed against the wall saying something but I couldn't hear him. He looked sad, and hurt. When he realized I could not make out what he was saying punched and kicked the wall. "Gwen, pleas. 5 minutes, then I can decide if you can see him or not. It all depends on his cooperation. Go back to the couch." I backed away slowly staring at Trent who continued to speak but made no noise. That really aggravated him, so I left. ….. For now.

End of Chapter 2 What do ya think? Review pleas. I think this is coming out pretty good, but it gets better. Promise! 3 Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Bite Me!

I DON'T OWN TDI/TDA ….I wish I did!

Ok here is ch3 enjoy!!! O by the way the _Italics_ is what Gwen's thinking.

Ch3. Bite Me!!!!

I walked back to the couch to think all this over. I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on. Maria was in the glass room with Trent and she was talking to him. But he was staring at me. His eyes were full of pain, sadness, hurt,……anger? Even what looked like hunger filled his gaze. The glazing of his crimson eyes frightened me. Not like I thought he was going to kill me, but I was scared because I thought I would never see him again. The soft, kind, musical Trent I knew and loved, I feared he was dead. Maria annoyed, at Trent not listening to her grabbed a remote out of her pocket and pressed a series of buttons. Then a black curtain came hurdling down, replacing the fallen red on. Trent who looked shocked, and even sadder moved his lips to say something, I think it was "Gwen" but I still could not hear him. Then it was just a black curtain.

I waited on the couch, thinking it all over_. " How will this work? What will I tell his parents? What will those elders do?"_

"_Put to death? Danger? Put to death? Danger? Put to death? Danger?" _Marias words rang in my head like a bell. I was going insane. "_I cant live with out him…"_ I said in my head. "I can't let them kill him" I whispered aloud.

I was shocked by own words. _"Kill HIM!?"_ Tears came plummeting down my cheek. _"No I could not let that happen. Trent always was there for me. It's my turn to be there for him." _

I stood up and turned to run to him, to help him somehow, but Maria was behind me as soon as I turned around.

"Are you ready? He wants to see you!" She was still smiling as if my love had not been turned into a killer. _"Stop thinking like that" _I mentally kicked myself_. "Trent is Trent. He would never hurt a fly" _

Maria grabbed my hand and brought me to the glass room. She stopped before the door. "Trent is the best level S I have seen in all my years. He may just be the first to live among humans. I can help him. But he is losing concentration due to his thirst."

Maria explained in her calm voice. "Vampires love blood. But when a vamp is made what blood they thirst depends on the first blood they taste. For me it was a lamb, so I only thirst for lamb blood. My husband drinks artificial blood like most modern vamps. But Trent." She looked at him. His eyes red and full of pain. "His first blood was you. He only needs human blood to survive. But he only WANTS your blood. Because you were the first he had." I was in shock. _"!?You want me to be a BLOOD BANK!?!?"_ I did not know if I should be furious or hurt. Then she opened the door.

I hesitated at the door. "He won't kill you." She said as her eyes went purple. "I can see that. Go I will be here just in case. But you have nothing to fear."

I walked in slowly toward Trent. Every step was like a new knot forming in my stomach. I reached the slump on the floor known as Trent and sat down near him.

"T—Tr—Trent?'' He looked up at me. His eyes full of fear and pain as I gazed at him. Then I did something I never thought I would do at a time like this…..I smiled.

"She said she can help you, but you need to be full." I began to undo my necklace when Trent grabbed my arm.

"I won't make you a meal. Its disgusting. I don't want you near me! Do you understand that I can KILL you?" His eye full of fury, and pain and he tightened his grip on my arm. "If I drink to much you'll be DEAD and I cant live with myself knowing I killed you" I saw a tear coming sown his face and I also felt like crying. I could just imagine what he is feeling.

'I know you won't. I trust you! " I said as I raised my wrist to his mouth. "If not my neck then use my…" I could not finish my sentence. He had begun the drinking process. First he "sterilizes" but liking were he will bite (weird). Then he bit my wrist. I winced in pain but then stopped myself.

It was different from the first time. He was just as hungry and I can tell he hated what he was doing. I enjoyed it a little deep down inside. His lips were the only warm part of his body. His tongue, keeping my blood from spilling to the floor, and his teeth, white hot going deeper in my flesh. This made my hear race which I guess made my blood taste better cause his drinking speed picked up.

He took a lot of blood, but not so much were I felt light headed. When he was done he licked the extra blood that had flown down my wrist and even the bit marks got his tongues attention. Oddly enough after the small puncture wounds got ..Umm… licked they closed up as if they were never there. When he was done he was breathing hard. Like he had run a 500 mile race.

He looked at me with a surprised expression. His eyes have gone form red to green. I smiled. Then he took my face in his cold pale hands. "ARE ----YOU----OKAY----?" He asked slowly and carefully still breathing hard. I nodded. He let out a small soft laugh then hugged me.

"You did it" I whispered into his vampire ears. Not even sure what "it" was.

Then I thought of something. Wasn't an S meant to be savage? Wasn't their instinct to kill? That they had no feelings? I have been with Trent for less the 45 minutes and he was as sweet and calm like Maria a level C. Speaking of her she walked in and was walking toward us.

Trent got angry for no reason. He broke the hug and held me close to him. We both faced her now. He growled and hissed at her revealing his fangs in a threatening way as his eyes returned red. "Give her up Trent. You're going to hurt her." She said in a cold stern voice.

He stood up and continued to hold me close. "TRENT!!!!" she yelled but he zoomed to the far end of the room. It was so fast I did not even know what was happening. "TRENT!" she called again.

"I would NEVER hurt Gwen. The only threat to her here is YOU!" With that he let me go and ran toward her. She moved out of the way and came to me. She grabbed me and pinned me like the vampire had before her. "NOOOOOOOO" Trent yelled before running toward me.

"Stop!" She yelled holding a dagger at my neck. Trent stopped only 3 feet from me. "Move and her blood spills" She warned. Angry Trent rushed toward me. He obviously did not car for he threat. "Do that and die" he warned.

Only 3 inches for us. He took her arms off of me and pushed me to the side when I was free.

He held her up against the wall in an airborne choking grip, but Maria did not even flinch. "You ever threaten her again and you will pay with your life" Trent threatened. Maria smiled and laughed. This was strange.

"I would never hurt her. I just wanted to see if you would protected her. As a bride she will be a target for all vamps." She explained but Trent and I were dumb struck.

"BRIDE?" He questioned. "Bride, fangbanger, blood bank...etc etc. there are millions of name for her now. The point is she is also a target. Lower levels love to take other vamp blood downers. You need to be her protector."

Trent put her to the floor as she moved away toward the door. "Oh you also need to be full at all times. If you are not full you will lose control and I have to kill you. So 3 feeding a day, got that Gwen?" she said looking at me. I nodded.

"Is there another way I can get my blood?" Trent asked. "Nope. Sorry but Gwen or other humans are you only source." The she was heading out of the room.

"When you ready we will work on controlling your powers, thirst, and other stuff so let me know. But the sooner we are done the sooner you can go home." Then Maria skipped out of sight.

"Home? I can never go home like this" Trent said looking at him reflection in the glass. I came up behind him. He turned to face me. Even as a vampire he was the same. Sweet, thoughtful of others, and……HOT. I don't know if it's because he's a vamp but he seems hotter than before. "Not until you learn control" I added. He smiled and his eyes went green again. He pushed my hair behind my ears. "Ok let get this over with" He said and took my hand and lead me out of the glass room looking for Maria.

That's CH3 what do you think. R&R Ch4 coming soon. Maybe later today even.


	5. Chapter 4 Basic Training

I DON'T OWN TDI/TDA By the way. I am not sure if I mentioned this, but when Maria's eyes go purple that means she's seeing the future.

CH4 Basic Training (It's a TDI pun!! LOL)

I was still in a state of shock. He is so calm! I though savages were….savage? When we left the room Trent was about to call out Maria's name when she appeared before us in a flash.

"WOW! Want to start already? Most people want to rest a little. But what ever." Trent closed his mouth then opened it again. "I want to get out of here and home A.S.A….Oh my gosh! I can't go home a vampire. What will my parents think?" He seemed worried and frightened just thinking how his parents would react, me two. He squeezed my hand a little, but with his new vamp strength he hurt me and I whimpered. He realized he had hurt me and let go. He then whispered he was sorry.

"Don't worry I have that covered." Maria said. "I know someone who will hypnotize your family to understanding. Problem solved. They will act as if you have always been this way." Maria explained with her usual smile. Why is she always so happy? I thought to myself.

She grabbed a chair and put it in front of the glass room. "Would you like to watch Gwen? If not pleas feel free to explore my home, watch TV, raid the fridge, what ever." Before I can say I would watch another question made it to my lips first. "You have food?" She laughed at my ignorance. "We still need to eat and drink, but we only really need blood. But we can eat normal food."

"Come Trent lets work on your powers first." She said leading him in the glass room once more. "Gwen you need to stay out of the room for safety." I nodded and went to sit on the chair to enjoy the show. Before Maria went into the room she called for one of her workers.

"Mark." In an instant there was a tall muscular man behind me. He did not look like a butler. He wore jeans and a New York Yankees shirt. "Give this girl whatever she wants" Maria said and walked into the room were Trent waited. Mark looked at me as if he was waiting. "If it isn't much I would like a drink." I asked terrified at his huge. body statute. He looked like he could crush me with his pinky. He smiled and asked what would I like to drink.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been 30 minutes of me watching Trent trying to control his speed, strength, and ability to conjure fire and ice. (All vamps have a special power. Trent controls temperature, so he can also create fire, ice and fog, all temperature related stuff.)

"Finally you can control your strength, speed, and power. Ready to try thirst?" Trent had a huge smile on his face knowing we are half way done. She looked at me and asked me to enter. Trent's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "Don't worry we need her." I got up from my chair and opened the glass door. Trent opened his mouth to protest but Maria ignored him.

I walked over to the two vampires both scared and nervous. Maria grabbed my arm gently and still had a smile on her face. "Ok Trent lets see if you can control your thirst." At that Trent got nervous. Maria looked at me and smiled (as usual) "This might hurt. Trent, you need to stay calm and not drink from her for as long as you can. This should be easy because you're full." With that she bit me on my hand. It hurt but not a lot. Then she walked away.

I looked at Trent who looked like a druggy watching coke burn. "You ok?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. He looked calmer then he did a second ago. "I think I can do this." He said with a smile. We spent the time just talking. The whole time I wondered what he was going threw to keep from drinking my blood. Then I got slightly dizzy from lack of blood. That's when Maria came in.

"Wow. You made no effort to drink! That's amazing. Trent can you stop her bleeding please?" Trent took my hand and licked the wound closed. She smiled yet again. "Ok let's take a brake." Trent was happy. Maria went on and on, on how well Trent was for a new born, let alone a savage.

"Let me call my friend and then we'll meet your family, to hypnotize them. OK?" She walked away to call her friend. I looked at Trent; he looked down and smiled at me. Before he could say something Maria cut him off again. "Call your folks. Let them know your coming." At that Trent picked up his cell and dialed his dads cell phone.

"Were the hell are you two!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" His dad screamed threw the phone. "Dad relax were fine…" Trent tried to explain.

"Fine? We have the f***** cops looking for you two. The least you could have done was call us. Dam I thought you were more responsible than that…." His dad went on and on and on where he thought we were, and what he thought we did. Trent just mocked him till he was done.

"O my turn to speak? Ok. Were fine, coming to the hotel, call off the search. See you soon." At that he hung up with him. Then he saw me, still blushing at what his father thought was going on (can you blame him? Two teens run of in Spain….alone.) "Sorry that you had to hear all that." Then something hit me. "MY MOM!" Trent also got it. My mom is in Canada and we are in Spain. Trent's parents must have told her I went missing. "I'll call her." I said grabbing the phone.

When I called my mom she did not act like I went missing, so we assumed, Trent's parents did not tell her. I wonder why? When I hung up with my mom Maria walked toward us putting on a black leather jacked dangling car keys. "Ready?" She asked.

Mari had a black Ferrier. I almost fainted as I stepped into my dream car. I sat in the back as Trent sat next to Maria in the front to give her directions. Trent did not need to tell her were the hotel was because she saw it in the future. Her eyes were pupil the whole trip. She took all these empty streets toward her friend's location then our hotel. "Future sight is great when it comes to avoiding Traffic." Maria giggled.

She stopped in front of yet another mason. A tall lady with black hair waited in front of it. She stepped into the seat next to me. "Hola. Como estas?" (EDN: Sorry if my Spanish is bad) She was speaking Spanish. I looked dumbstruck. "They only speak English Ada." Maria explained. "Oh. Sorry I did not know." She laughed with Maria the rest of the trip. It felt awkward.

Then we pulled up in front of the hotel. It felt like I was about to die. I took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, it will be fine." Maria said her eyes still purple.

There's ch4. Like? Ch5 coming soon!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Acceptance

I OWN NOTHING

Ch 5 Acceptance

We walked slowly to our hotel room. Every step was even more tensions than the last. I felt like I was about to explode with impatiens.

_Wow if I'm this bad I can only imagine what Trent's feeling. This is his family. I can't imagine the pain if they want nothing to do with him anymore. __**Stop thinking like that, I yelled at myself.**_ _They have to accept him. It's their son for Pete's sake. _

We knocked on the door and it flew open. Inside the room was Trent's mom standing by a coffee table, his brother and sister on the bed, dad pacing (but stopped when he saw us) and two cops, one sitting one standing. Everyone had a worried or scared expression but the two female vampires and the two male cops.

"TRENT! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" his mom yelled as she ran to hug him. That eased some of the tension. I heard 5 sighs of relief. When his mom backed away she smiled but only for a breath moment. She stared at Trent and knew something was different. "Honey…is everything ok? You look…….dead?" Trent lowered his head. How on earth are we going to explain this?

"Forget how he looks! Were the hell were you two?" His father shouted. "I can explain." Maria chirps behind Trent. Her and Ada make their way to the middle of the room and sit on the edge of the bed. "You better." The first tall lean cop said. His name tag said his name was "Officer Mike" (I need new names. Can you help?) Trent closed the door, took my hand and we made it to the center of the room were everyone else was.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok this is what happened from my point of view." Maria crossed her leg ready to spill. _Here it comes was all I could think_. "I am Maria Lopez. I am 28 and I live in Madrid. But I was shopping in Cuenca when I saw these two. They were walking down the streets when a man grabbed the girl and pulled her into an alley in broad daylight. (Everyone gasps and looks shocked) the boy playing hero goes after her. I know how dangerous it is for tourist so I got to help. When I come there the boy is on the floor bleeding, the girl in his grasp. I pepper spray the offender and get these two to my home as soon as possible. I am a doctor so I took care of them. When the shock wore off they told me who they were and I offered a ride home." Maria smiled so proud of her, somewhat lie.

The larger cop (Tom) was taking notes. "Anything else we should know? Like what happened to the offender?" Tom asked sassily. Maria took green papers out of her purse and handed them to Tom. "Nope" she said with her four year old smile. Tom got scared and started to sweat as he handed the papers to Mike. "Sorry to bother you Maria." Mike said and walked out with Tom. (FYI: Vamps have deals with the government. The papers explain that the vamp police are taking care of it. The cops are scared because they are in the presence of 3 vampires)

As they left everyone even Ada looked confused. When the door was closed again Maria spook up once again. "Now that we have the cover story over with. Want to know what really happened or are you all cool with the lie?" _Why did she say that?_

"Lie!" Trent's father yelled. "You lied to the cops? I should sue you. You tell me the f***** truth or else." He threatened. _Wow. He sure does love to use the f word and curse. The worst I ever heard Trent and my mom say was crap. _"Ok" Maria said as calm as usual.

"Long story short. Every word was true. Except I was not in Cuenca I was home. I saw they needed help and when searching for them, but I was too late….." "What do you mean you saw them? If your home is in Madrid there's no way you saw that." Ashly interrupted.

"May I finish?" Maria asked snobbishly. "You will have more questions, and better ones latter. Trust me. Ok. Like I said Trent was on the floor, Gwen in his arms, I attached, but not with pepper spray. Then I took them home, I am a doctor so I took care of them and here we are. O and one more thing that should make my story perfectly clear….I, Ada, and Trent are vampires. Ok questions." She acted like a teacher explaining calculus to a 5 year old.

"Vampires?" Trent's mom asked with a shaky voice. "Is this some sick joke?" Ada who was tired of keeping quiet spoke up, in her Spanish accent flashing her fangs. "I don't joke. And I have a life so let's get this over with…no pun intended." I don't know if the shocked expressions were from the bad joke or the fangs….probably both.

Trent's mom looked like she was going to break down and cry. "Trent?" She asked as a tear rippled down her cheek.

"I am still the same mom. Just a new diet is all." Trent said staring at the floor squeezing my hand. This time gentler. "He's right. He's the same except, but faster, stronger, blood thirsty, and sleeps for 3 hours. Other than that he's perfectly normal" Maria added. How can she still have a smile on? Especially after she tells a mother her son craves blood?

"Mom, I wont hurt anybody. I – I- just want to live normally. I never wanted this to happen." Trent looked up. His eyes were starting to go red a little as tears spilled from his eyes. "If it was not me, Gwen would be dead, not a vampire DEAD! Me two." Trent's mom looked blank for a second.

"Ok." She said normally. "Just don't kill anyone. I trust you. I love you." She said as she rested her hand on Trent's pale cheek. "Me two" Ash said with a quirky smile. Trent's brother did not care as long as he wasn't on the menu. That's when Trent's dad spoke up.

"How the hell are you going to eat? I won't let you hurt innocent people, or your brother, sister, mother, what ever." Before his father can start a rant Maria tuned in again.

"That's already taken care of. He has a blood source he has learned to use responsibly." Her eyes went purple. "Well that's all for me here. Take my card just incase something should happen but nothing will." She gave everyone a card with her name, home, work, and cell number. "Ada lets go." Ada seemed disappointed that she did not get to hypnotize anyone.

"So……what is your blood source?" Ash asked. Trent sighed.

"Don't get freaked out ok, but it's…….Gwen." He looked down and shut his eyes, preparing for the tongue lashing.

"What?" Everyone screamed. "Another thing I had no control over. Maria said that my first blood source is my only one and Gwen was there, I was thirsty, and I had no control, so…." Trent looked as discussed by his own words than anyone else.

"I don't mind." I added in. Everyone stared at me in surprise. "I know he only takes what he needs, nothing more. It doesn't affect me. You can't even see the bite marks" I should have kept that last part to myself because when I said that Trent's mother covered hr mouth to keep her from screaming.

"We have it under control. There is literally nothing to worry about. If there was Maria would not leave me here. It's against her position."

"What position is that? And how do you know?" Trent's father asked annoyed.

"Position C. 3rd highest rank. She can also see the future. It's her job to protect humans from vampires." Trent explained

Trent's family didn't want to know anymore. In fact they did not want to be in Spain anymore. They said everything was ok an accepted Trent's new umm…diet…but you can feel the friction between everybody.

The flight back the next day was long and aggravating. I spent the trip with Trent thinking of a believable lie as to use as to why I am home so early. We went with, Trent's brother was major homework he never bothered to mention he had forgotten and because he's in danger of failing we came home.

I napped Half way threw the flight. I could not wait to go back to my own bed. When I woke up Trent looked anxious, eyes fire red_. _

_Crap. I forgot to feed him. ….. Wow that sounds like something you say to a dog. This thought made me feel bad. _

"Thirsty? " I asked as he turned to me.

"Not in here. There are too many people. I can wait till we get home." He reassured. I giggled. "Your eyes can't" I would be creepy if people saw Trent with red eyes, he and I are like well known from TDI, and he can't be seen with blood colored eyes.

"Your right. Fine, I will go to the restroom. Count to 30 then come after me ok?" Then he got up. He went to the handicapped bathroom (I guess for more room) on the left and I began to count. When I reached 45 (I added 15 seconds to be safe) I got up and made my way to that bathroom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I went in I looked the door behind me. When I turned around Trent eminently grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. Yea he picked this bathroom definably for room. No way could he do this in those other restrooms. I shot my head back letting my neck be open to him. He sighed, and glided his free hand behind my neck, to my head, that he held up to look me in the eyes.

He then spoke to me softly. "Thanks for standing behind me and accepting me. I don't know what I would do with out you." He spoke so genuine so, true. Not vampire like at all. (Especially like the ones I know.)

Then he gently began lowering my head down once more to get a better angel for drinkability. Then he gently glided his tongue up my neck. That made me blush like crazy. Then he slowly and carefully bit down on me drinking the blood that spilt out like he had before. He was very thirsty, yet so gentle. As if I would break underneath him.

Am I wrong to think that when Trent bites me it's romantic? Am I sick to secretly enjoy these biting sessions? I hope not, that that's just the way being bitten make you feel.

When he was done he licked all the evidence of a bit. The smiled at me with his emerald eyes. I also smiled. He gently lifted me up and brought his face close to mine. I was blushing even more and I did not know why.

"Thanks again for everything. I don't know how but one day I will make it all up to you. I swear." He whispered into my ears, before gently kissing me on the lips. When he parted he brushed my cheek with his cold pale hand. I shivered at the ice feeling of his skin.

"Sorry" he whispered. Then he warmed his skin to normal human body heat. That made me smile. He changed body heat just for me. Sounds creepy but in this situation it's very sweet.

He came in for another kiss when the loud speaker announced we would be landing soon, to get into our seats.

"Let's go." I say leaving him in the bathroom. I felt a gust of wind and when I looked at our seats, Trent was already sitting down. No one noticed a thing. I hope it's the same case when we get back to school.

What do you think? Am I getting better? Worst? Same? Review and pleas let me know what I am doing wrong, or right? Next chapter coming soon!!! P.S. Sorry for typo's and grammar and stuff like that. I am failing English.


	7. Side story

Side Story

Hey I have realized I have not really given out muck background info on my vampires and I apologize. I must have forgot * T.T* Sorry. So here is a small side story to help. You don't have to read this, but it clears some stuff up. Ok!

First is about my vampires. I have read a lot of vamp books, watched movies, TV shows, documentaries, interviews, etc, etc. I wanted my vamps to be realistic yet *fake*? I know it doesn't make cense. (Do people actually read this????)

Well here's some info on my vamps.

Pale

Strong

Special abilities (Like Trent's and Maria's)

Ranks. By age and powers. (idk if this pic will appear. If not I will put a link on my profile so u can c it)

Blood thirsty (duh)

Substitute blood. (But not all vamps only new vamps and ranks D-I sometime J)

Can go in sunlight but not direct sunlight (so no beach for Trent *awe 2 bad*)

Are known by government but kept secret

Live like and with humans

DO NOT age but are NOT IMMORTAL (they can be killed)

They can be killed (duh)

Vamp hunters exist (aka people who kill vamps because they hate them)

only sleep for 3 hours

extremely fast

sensual and passionate (will be seen latter *o la la*)

Are effected by, Stakes (actually any stab in the heart), not fans of garlic but still can eat it. Holy water….just water, and crosses are nothing

EXTREMELY protective of their mates (Gwen)

Retractable fangs (some vamps have perm. Some have none, I like retractable)

Eyes that change color (original color when doing nothing, purple when using powers (not Trent though because his power is not very …..umm….powerful not like telekinesis) and red when thirsty/ biting)

This is important. They HAVE a heat beat and a pulse.

I know its weird little but this to me is what makes a perfect vampire. Any questions??? Everything a little clearer? If not please don't hesitate to ask.


	8. Chapter 6 All good comes to an End! :

I don't own TDI

CH6 All good comes to an End! 

After we landed Trent looked down at his cell phone. "I got a text from Maria?" He said as all the passengers clapped at the safe landing.

"What she want?" I questioned as Trent read the text to himself. _How did she get his cell number? _Trent giggled. "She forgot to legalize me." He said with a smile. "What" I asked in confusion. "Don't worry. When we get off, find my parents and tell them to give me….about 10-20 minutes ok." He explained in his usual sweet tone. Before I can ask what he was going to do he just said "nothing real important just paper work. So I should not be long."

We got off the flight and I lost sight of Trent. I looked but gave up when I saw Ashly. We found her parents and brother and I explained everything Trent told me. "Legalize?" Trent's family questioned. "I wish I knew" I answered. In exactly 10 minutes Trent came back with a white envelope, his bags, and his signature smile. _Are all vampires always so calm and happy? Nothing like the ones in my books. _

Before we could ask Trent said he would explain in the car, here was to public. So the ride home I knew would be awkward…..ride home….o no. "My moms taking us home remember?"

"Oh. No, I forgot. Ok I'll tell my parents at home and you at dinner okay?" I was uncomfortable being called 'dinner' but I know he means no harm. I will tell him latter to treat me the same and not like food….even if I am food.

My mom was over thrilled to see us. The ride was full of wedding stories (the only event I did not have to lie about) and fake, boring tourist traps. My mom invited Trent's family to stay for lunch but we all said how tired we are and postponed it for another day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I plopped on my bed, so anxious to sleep, that I did on the spot. I dreamed of the good times I had with Trent as a human. On TDI, our first real dates, the laughs, etc, etc. Then I dreamed of him as a blood thirsty monster, chasing me in a dark alley. What was weird though was that as I am running from him he's screaming, 'RUN GWEN, RUN DON'T LET MY ENEMY CATCH YOU!!!!' and I felt as if I was running to Trent, yet I looked back and he was chasseing me. _ What a confusing dream….what dose it mean?_

I woke up in a sweat. _How can I see Trent that way? I don't! If he knew I, the only person who accepts him fully like this, was afraid of him….it would kill him. _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Then there was a tap at my window. I opened it and saw nothing. I turned around to face my room. My clock read 10:03. I was wide awake so might as well stay awake right. I grabbed the box of matches on my dresser and lit my 7 scented candles. (I have this thing were when I stay up; I see no point in wasting money keeping lights on when candles fill my room with the right amount of light.) I lit the first candle and moved to the others scatted around my room when I heard a gust and my candle went out. I lit the other two in front of me, ignored the wind, and lit the rest. Then sat on my bed to enjoy the dim, soothing light and smells. I noticed my bed felt odd, lumpy. _What am I sitting on?_ I turned to answer my questions.

"Candles? I just came to talk but I you have other ideas…" Trent said staring at me with his eyes in a seductive manner. He made me jump up off my bed in shock. "How long have you been there?" I asked trying to stop my heart from pounding, and my face from blushing, (I was sitting on his lap jsyk).

"That tap was me and so was the gust of wind. How you did not notice?" he said with a chuckle in his voice. "I was preoccupied." I said looking at one of my candles. "Doing what? Setting the mood?" he said with the seductive tone and look.

"You know why I light candles, act mature." I said sitting on the bed next to him. "So……" He said tracing my arm with his cold, pale finger. "Should I feed first or tell you about the airport?" I got angry. _He referred to me as food again. _

"First of all, stop treating me like food. I hate it. Second, the airport, then I have something else I need to ask you before you …ummm…. you know, bite me."

"Ok. Sorry I will no longer refer to you as food. I did not know it bugged you. You know you mean more to me than food." He said in a way that made me blush "But how will I let you know if I am thirsty?" He asked in one of those tones that made it sound like I said something dumb.

"Well, you can whisper it to me….or your eyes will tell me…..better if you whisper it ok?" I explained with a slight smile.

"Ok. Umm, the airport now right?" he asked looking at me. "Right. What happened?" I wanted an explanation even if things seemed fine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nothing really. They took my picture, made me sine papers, take a vamp pledge, and edited my driver's licenses and social security." (EDN: I don't drive so I don't know what a licenses looks like or what's on it, I am guessing) He took out his wallet now looking for something. He handed me his driver's license. "See the red V next to those numbers? That tells normal cops or government people that I am a vamp. And to prove it…" He gave me another card. This one was black, white lettering, but other than that it was the exact same as his license….no wait this birthday is wrong, and instead of a V next to the numbers it was an S. "This is my vampire ID for vamp officers only."

"Your birthday is wrong." I said. The birthday said, April-6-2009. Trent's birthday is May-17-1993(just guessing I am not really sure) "No it's right." He said looking at it.

"Last time I checked you aren't days old." I said looking at him.

"As a vampire I am. Vamps stop counting human years when you turn into a vamp. So it's like I am an infant to the vamp sociality." He explained. I guess that makes cense. "Now what was that other thing you wanted to ask me?" he said leaning into me making me drop his cards.

"Ummm…..I- I forgot" I said with slight panic and fear in my voice.

"Let me know when you remember." He whispered softly to me as he laid me down on my pillow, breathing softly on my neck.

The just he glided his tongue up my neck making me arch my back, it hit me. "WAIT!" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth. "Your mom could have heard that." He said in an angry whisper at my ignorance.

"Sorry but I remembered. It's actually two things." He sat back giving me breathing space to interview him. "One is how are you going to drink during school?" his eyes widened

"I- I –I did not think of that…..I will figure out something and tell you later. What's you second question?" he said with his normal sweet smile. I could not make out the color of his eyes due to the candle light. _But god did that make him look even more irresistible than ever. _

"O um….you…see I remembered something from a dream I had, Do vampires have enemies we should be aware of?" I asked both scared and curious, bad combination.

"Probably, if not we wouldn't be in hiding right?" he said with a chuckle. This made a flag so up in my head.

_He's right. Vampires must be in danger if they are hiding. But who or what is it? And why are they so careless about it? And….._

"Gwen if you don't mind, I am getting very thirsty and it's not good for me to be this way so…" he said. You can see he was trying to hold back his vampire temper from just drinking me without warning.

"Oh sorry" I said and laid back down. He lowered himself to me and again began the drinking process.

I could not help but moan and whimper once or twice as he sank his teeth deeper into my neck. But they were not out of pain as much as enjoyment. Over his shoulders I locked my eyes on my door incase my mom would pop in unannounced. But Trent put an end to the breath taking biting session before any intruders were to come.

After he cleaned me up he sat up and looked away. "Are you alright?" I asked as I also sat up trying to catch my breath and let my heart rate slow down.

"I don't want you to think if this as feeding me. Its------DISCUSTING!" he growled. He seemed so angry we could have punched a hole in my wall. "I don't like drinking from you, putting your life in danger. But I have no other choice." Then I saw a tear coming down his check. That when I felt hurt. _Like I had hurt him with my selfish thoughts._

"Trent I am so sorry. I don't mind you biting, really it's alright." _I secretly enjoy it…._I kept that to myself. He looked at me then eyes green, but with puffy redness due to the tears. "We can do this trust me."

He chuckled. "This is not just biting don't you see? You see this as feeding me while I and other vampire see it on a different level. We see it as the most intimate (not the sexual one) thing we can share with someone else." He turned away again. "But you see it as biting, and drinking." He clenched his fist.

"Ok so I am normal." I said with a sigh of relief. He looked at me puzzled. "This whole time, I thought of you drinking me as the most romantic thing ever. And I loved every second of it. I thought that I was being sick or something, but I am so relived to hear you feel the same." He looked at me with a broken smile "I don't see it as biting or drinking, trust me." Before I could go on to explaining myself, Trent pinned me down to the bed as he lowered himself on me.

He kissed my slowly, carefully, passionately. It was a closed kiss I guess for fang purposes. But just as his tongue glided over my lips he shoots up. "I something wro…." He put his hand over my mouth to stop me and then he jumped into my walk-in closet (not so much walk in but you can hide like 2 people comfortably in it.) I was so confused. Then my mom opened my door. Confusion gone.

"Good night….Gwen you know how I feel about these candles. Point proven. You fell asleep with them all on. This is how fires start." She blew out off the candles as I apologized. "Don't let me find it this way again or I take them. Good night." Then she walked out of the room.

Trent quietly came out of the closet and knelt by my bed. "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow morning ok?" he said with that smile I loved so much. He pecked me on the lips on more time and jumped out my window. I ran to see him off but he was gone. I closed the window and fell asleep.

_Why so soon? Why couldn't he stay longer? Just a little longer?_ These thoughts ran threw my head as two stayed glued to my head. _Do vamps have enemies? Why was he afraid to really kiss me?_ Then what seemed like the hugest dilemma _Why dose everything that's so good come crashing down to an end?_

That's CH6. What do you think? Review and let me know. Ch7 coming soon!!!!! XD


	9. Ch7 Vampires, Dogs, Werewolves Oh My!

I don't own TDI

Ch7 Vampires, Dogs, Werewolves Oh My!

I woke up in the morning earlier than I wanted to. 8:45. Ugh. But I can't sleep now. I go to the bathroom, take a shower and prepare to endure my final days of freedom before school reopens. I looked at my calendar on my wall. 3 more days till school, well 2 cause the 3rd day will be spent preparing for school. I groan and head down stairs. There is a note on the table. It reads….

_Dear Gwen,_

_I needed to work today_

_Be home latter._

_-love mom._

I tossed the note and started the coffeepot. My brother David came downstairs, "I'm going out. See you later." And waltz out before I could ask questions. After my coffee I realized I am home alone…..YES!!! I can do what ever I feel like. I made my way to the living room and plopped on the couch. And began to think about what can I do.

My dog Tyson jumped up to keep me company. "What should we do today boy?" he just barked. Then my cell phone rang, the caller ID read Trent. "Hello"

"Hey Gwen. What's up?"

"I am all alone, with nothing to do. What about you?"

Nothing.

"Trent are you there?"

More silence

"Trent? Hello? Are you still on?"

"No!" He said, but not on the phone, next to me. That made me jump. He just chuckled.

"How did you get in?" I asked trying to calm down and turning my cell off. "Kitchen door was open." His phone was already off.

Then Tyson the sweetest dog in the world growled at Trent. We both looked at him in shock. He jumped up, and tried at attack Trent but I held him back. "Wow boy, what's gotten into you? It's just Trent." I said trying to calm him down.

"No it's because I am a vampire." He said in a hard, sad tone. "My dog did the same, and every dog I passed by. I don't know why but apparently dogs hate vampires." I took Tyson and put him in the back yard. I watched him play with the birds like his old happy self before heading back to Trent.

"That was weird. Why do you think dogs hate vampires?" I asked coming back to the living room were Trent was. "I don't know. Maybe were natural enemies or something?" Trent replied as calm as ever. "Anyway what should we do with our last 3 days?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked my vampire boyfriend. "Well if you don't mind…." He said gazing at my neck and using is cold fingers to find my pulse. "Wow, your really cold." Was all I could say. His eyes widened and warmed up his body to normal human temperature. "Better?" he said coming in closer to my neck. "Much." I said leaning my head to the opposite if him giving him plenty of room.

I was starting to get used to the biting. It had to be an everyday thing so might as well get used to it. But I still wondered,

_How will this work during school?_ Then another thought. _What_ _happens when we graduate? He needs my blood, is he going to follow me forever? But I am not immortal. What would happen if I were to die?_ A knock on the door broke my train of thoughts.

"I've got it." I said breaking away from Trent kissing my neck despite the fact he was thirsty and had the perfect opportunity to bite.

It was my neighbor Connor. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. He is about my age only a couple months apart. He has tan skin, messy brown hair, be a little muscular, and always wears a waterproof watch. He was not alone either. Next to him was my cheerful dog Tyson panting at the door.

"I found Tyson in my yard. I think he got out." Connor chuckled at me. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much." I said retrieving my dog. "Want to come in for a bit." _Did I completely forget about the thirsty vampire in my living room??? _"Sure if its ok." He said entering my house. Tyson ran upstairs as soon as I let him go. _How did he get out, I thought the backyard was secure? _

"Gwen who's at the door?" Trent asked making his way to meet Connor. Connor stopped in his tracks when he saw Trent. And neither of them looked happy to see each other. "Sorry Gwen I didn't know you had company. I'll leave." He said with a sneer in his voice. He seemed really angry, and I could not figure out why. Connor has met Trent before and like a big brother approved of me being with him. _Why was he so pissed?_

I opened my mouth to tell him he can stay with us when Trent spoke up first. "Yeah maybe you should leave." He almost yelled rapping his arm around my shoulders. I wanted to slap Trent for being so rude. Before I could react Connor was out of the house closing the door behind him.

"What the heck was that?" I asked Trent. He looked sad and angry, mostly angry. "I don't want you around that guy anymore ok? He sme…spells out trouble." he looked away from me.

"Were you going to say smells?" I asked as he took a seat on the couch. "You can smell stuff like that?" Trent looked at me.

"Yes I can. He smelled like danger, someone you should not be around, he smelled like a dog." Trent explained. At first I was worried, but then relived when Trent said dog.

"He owns 5 dogs, and brought mine back, of course he smells like…"

"Not that way." Trent snapped. "You don't understand. Listen if you stay around him, just….. be carful ok?" he looked almost sad. I sat down next to him; I wanted an explanation on why Connor is suddenly so dangerous.

But once I sat down, Trent gabbed me by my arms and laid me on top of him. Then he bit down in my neck, drinking what fell out. It hurt a lot, and I did not like it. It ended soon and when it did I slapped Trent.

"That really hurt." I said trying to hold back tears. He just sighed.

"Sorry. I need to go. I will talk to you later. Bye." With that he was out of my house. I would have been offended he cam just for blood, but the rush in his tone made me think twice.

"What the heck is going on wit him?" I decided I might as well apologize to Connor for earlier. But before I got up I pondered on why was he so mad at Trent? Then I realized it. Connor is like a brother, seeing me home, alone…..with a guy doesn't look good no matter how you see it. He was just playing big brother. I laughed at the thought. "I better go talk to him" with that I put on my shoes and headed toward his place.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Connor's house was only 3 houses down from mine. It was like the other average houses here on my block, comfortable size, front, and back yard, and a small garden. I knocked on his door and heard 5 different barks from inside. Then he opened the door and stepped out to prevent the dogs from running out.

"Hey I just wanted to apologize for Trent's behavior earlier. I am so sorry and…"

"It's ok Gwen. I wasn't exactly the nicest either. Come in." he said opening the door. "Your brother and mine are playing Halo. Want to start teams? I hear you kick ass." I laughed at his comment, and the 2 small dogs, 2 big dogs, and 1 huge dog all greeted me at the door. "Sure, but no comments like, 'you shoot like a girl.'" he laughed as we headed upstairs to play some games.

"No way. I need to beat David first. Then we can start tams." Connors little brother Mikey said not taking his eyes off the screen. "Fine. But hurry up." Connor said sitting on the bed. I sat on the hammock like chair and noticed that Connor had re-decorated. Now his room had wolf pictures up, and these old artifacts. I got up to further examine them.

I spotted one the really caught my attention. It was a doll of a man turning into a wolf. Cool. "Careful. That's really old. It's been in my family for a long time." Connor warned as I moved my hands away. "Sorry I just thought…"

"No its cool." He interrupted. He sat up and walked over to the desk to explain it.

"Wow this tuff is really cool. Is it new?" I asked looking at all the books, statues, and pictures of wolves. "Some are. Some have been around for as long as my family started"

I continued to gaze at the items. Then one sent a shot of fear down my back. It was a book, a really old book. It was blue, yellowing pages, some falling out, and the barley legible title was, 'The Wolves, The Protectors' I am unsure why though. When I picked it up papers fell out. "Sorry" I said trying to pick them up. "Gosh Gwen your such a klutz" David called eyes still glued to the TV screen.

I picked up a paper and began to read it. It was barley legible but I could make out a couple phrases. Like stuff about werewolves, vampires, and wars, but before I could keep reading Connor took it out of my hand.

He read over what I was skimming and gave a small laugh. "Weird stuff right? All from my great grandfather. He believes in all this stuff. Like my family is full of werewolves. Crazy right?" Connor put the books up high so I won't go snooping. "Ok you two ready?" Mikey asked grabbing the other two controllers for the PS3.

"Yup. Me and Gwen against you two." Connor said grabbing the remote. I joined the game and we spent the day like that. Connor seemed calm, but I could not help but feel he was hiding something from me. Something, but what?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After hours of Halo we decide to call it a night (it was only 4:30) and go home. Before I left I stole a glance at the books one more time looking for something helpful and was I successful. A big red one with gold lettering read, 'Legends of the Lenape' Perfect, now I can research that and figure this out my self.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Research was slow. I did not really find any links between Connor, Lenape, and Vampires. "I just don't get it." Then a tap on my window. Obviously Trent. Crap. He missed lunch, and dinner. I am a horrible blood donor. I rushed to open the window and Trent flew in and tackled me to the ground. Without hesitation he pierced my neck with his fangs and began to drink. He was really hungry. I was sure he would suck me dry, but he stopped.

"Are you ok Gwen?" he asked gazing at her face. "No. I feel light headed." I said raising my hands to my head. Trent cursed beneath his breath. He slowly and carefully picked me up bridal style and brought me to my bed. "You'll be ok I promise." He whispered as I dose in and out. Trent was sitting on the floor next to my bed telling me to rest. Before I did I heard a wolf howl. I thought I was hearing things, wolves don't live here, and it was probably a dog.

But then new thoughts flooded my head when I saw Trent growling toward my other window…..the one that seemed closet to the noise, then black out.

Ok it took me a while to right this one. Things have come up and I have had little time to use my laptop so chapters will be coming in slower, but they will be coming. Please review. P.S. Next Chapter told from Trent's POV (Point Of View)


	10. CH8 Hungry like the Werewolf

I don't own TDI/TDA (I never saw TDA yet either T.T)

This Chapter is told from Trent's POV.

CH8. Hungry like the Werewolf

I sat by Gwen's bed waiting for her to sleep. I took a little too much today. I felt really bad. Then just as she dozes off I hear someone or something call out my name.

"Hooooowwwwllllll!!!!" It woke Gwen up but for only a second before she was out like a light. It sounded like a howl, but in ears I heard, "Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnntttt." (EDN: Not really. He is just being dramatic.) I looked out the window to see what direction it came from, and jumped out Gwen's window. I felt bad leaving her, so weak and vulnerable, but there was a threat out there that I need to take care of.

I followed the disgusting sent to were the howl came from. I felt like gagging, it smelt like a wet dog rolling in 3 year old dippers and dead animals. But I forced myself to keep going as the sent grew stronger. I made it to a clearing, miles away from town. I was alone with the sent chocking me. Then it appeared out of the forest. It was a huge wolf (not really huge, not even close to a bear but it was bigger than an average wolf almost as big as, ummm, a lion) light brown fur, long black claws, a waterproof watch (? T.T ?), and flame shaped rings on it's arms. If it wasn't so threatening I would find this beast really cool.

"What do you want dog?" I sneered at him. The wolf came running toward me with all his might. I dodged him, in just enough time to miss his deadly claws. As I saw him halt before slamming into a tree I could not take my eyes off that watch. _Why dose a wolf have a watch?_ Before I can ask he came at me again. This time he got me off guard and pinned me to the ground. His smell could have killed me. He growled and hissed at me, showing his long white fangs, which looked like they can tear me limb, from, limb.

"Oh, grandma what lovely teeth you have." That made him growl even loader. I was not afraid of this puppy at all. "I have a nice set myself." I hissed showing my long white fangs. The wolfs eyes widened in fear, or shock. I threw him off of me, and this time I ran toward him.

I ran with all my speed slamming him into trees, and crushing them as I kept running till I threw him across the field. I heard him whimper as he hit the grass. "Aww. What's wrong Scooby? You called me out to play. So lets play." I said with cockiness in my voice as I kicked him in the gut making him fly. (EDN: Okay so I know kicking dogs is very bad and I am a huge animal rights person, but his is different) He hit the floor again 10 yards behind me. I ran to him for yet another kick but I stopped myself.

On the floor was not a lion sized wolf. But Connor, Gwen's neighbor. He only had his shorts, and watch on. _Well that explains the watch._ I picked him up and pinned him to a tree. "What the hell is going on? I demand answers." I yelled at the beaten boy.

He just chuckled. "Or what? You'll eat me?" I slammed him harder against the tree making him whimper. "That's one nice bark Snoopy. Now lets see if you can bite." I stared at him for a while waiting for a response. "Nothing. Well want to see my bite." I said opening my mouth, fangs hanging down. I aimed at his neck but the stench stopped me. "You're lucky I am full or you'd be my midnight snack." I said turning around.

He did not take too kindly to my words. He was a wolf once again and had me pinned to the grass. Then he turned into a human. "I thought I smelled Gwen in your mouth. But I though you guys were just making out. That why I was after you. But you **drank** from her! You **sicken** me. Now I have a better reason to kill you." He yelled applying more pressure on me so I stay put and hurt me, but I felt no pain.

"How do you know that drinking is all we did before I left." I said with a very calm tone that would have earned me a slap if Gwen heard. He punched me in the face and threw me across the field, but I regained my stance quickly in time to stop the werewolf from attacking me. _Wow he can change fast._ I looked at the sky to see a crescent moon. "I thought you can only become a wolf on full moons?" I asked holding back his huge, slobbering jaw from crunching down on my face.

I pushed him back and he was human again. "That's just a myth. We can change at will." He turned into a wolf once more and charged toward me. _I see that now, duh_. When he missed I caught sight of his watch. 3:00 am. Gwen will be awake in 6 hrs; I need 3 to sleep and 3 more to heal. Dam.

"Listen wolf, I got stuff to do so why not call it a truce for now." I said holding out my hand. The wolf that had hit a tree was shacking off his injuries. He ran toward me but no attack followed. He turned into a human.

"I want to know how the hell you are a vampire. You weren't a couple of days ago." He said breathing hard, eyes giving me the death stare. I was not going to tell some dog what happened. It was none of his business. "I wasn't always like this you know."

"What are you talking about? You always were a huge, ugly, hairy beast to me." I said. He growled and looked ready to kill me. "Ok. Sorry. It happened in Spain about a week ago. It was a total accident. Now your turn spill Snoopy" I said.

"First stop calling me dog, Snoopy, Scooby, and dog. Second no one can know, so keep it from Gwen." He said in a serious manner. "I second that except Gwen knows what I am. And you will never call me leach, Dracula, or, blood sucker. Got it?" I said with slight harshness in my tone.

"Sure what ever." He said. "I have always been this way. It runs in my family. Wolves are the protectors of humans from monsters. Especially vampires. That's why I act like a brother to Gwen, because it's my duty to protect her and all other humans. And now you come." He said looking at me with angry eyes. I noticed his scratches were disappearing, he must heal fast to. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" he warned.

I smiled. "NO!!!" he swung a punch but I grabbed his arm. "I won't hurt her. I just want to protect her like you. Now if you don't mind." I said turning his arm to see the watch. He gave out a small yelp in pain. "I am very late. Truce, until we meet again." I said releasing his arm and taking a bow.

"That will be what, tomorrow?" he said rubbing his arm.

"Yup. One more thing." I said. He perked his head up to look at me. "I did not even use my powers today, and I beat the crap out of you. Think twice before you call out a vampire ok?" I said. He looked scared to find out I have powers. I chuckled at his fear and ran home.

I showered and slept as soon as I hit the bed. "Wow, fighting werewolves sure dose take a lot out of you." I said to myself as I doze off.

My POV.

Little did Trent know that Ashly was outside his room and heard him say were he was. "Werewolves?" she whimpered in fear. But Trent was already in a deep sleep and did not hear hr run off.

What do you think? Review and let me know.


	11. Ch9 My Date with a Vampire

I don't own TDI or its Characters.

Ch9. My Date with a Vampire

Gwen's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 8:13 am. My head was throbbing like crazy. Ugh. I walked to the bathroom to shower. (Gwen has a privet bathroom) I was still in my clothes from yesterday. As the shower warmed up I looked outside. Hurray global warming did it's best. Its spring and it's ugly, gray, and windy, it also looks really cold. (EDN: It was supposed to sound sarcastic. And if you don't believe in global warming fine, don't waste a review telling me it's fake.) After my warm shower I take an Advil to relive my still throbbing head. I slip my bathrobe on and open the bathroom door to my room. I start towel drying my hair as, I feel a gust of wind and realize now why my room if freezing, Trent forgot to close my window last night. I remove the towel from my head only to find said vampire in front of me. I jump back, and almost screamed.

"God Trent. One day you'll give me a heart attack." I said walking past the chucking vampire. "Sorry. Good morning by the way." He said. I stood in front of my mirror trying to dry my hair some more. Then I had a double take when I realized what I was wearing (or not wearing) in front of my boyfriend. A short, black bathrobe, held together only by a thick towel material belt in front of me. I quickly turned and he was right in front of me again, only inches from my face.

"Wow Gwen. Did I tell you how cute you look right now?" he said as his hungry red eyes scanned me up and down and his hands wrapped around my waist. The only thing I want to know is what he is hungry for exactly.

"Trent…" I tried to speak but he cut me off in a passionate kiss. He gently moved his tongue over my lips, begging for entry. I slowly opened my mouth wondering if it is smart to tongue a vampire. But soon my fear was gone. I can't believe he did not kiss me like this from the beginning. He pulled away and looked at me, and a smile grew across is face.

"Want to go to the beach today?" he asked as he moved his hands around my waist, to my back. "It is not exactly a beach day." I said glancing out the open window. Trent moved to close it. I sat on the bed, waiting for the blood drinking to begin. Trent opened his mouth to say something but instead made his way to me. He pinned me down beneath him, and began to kiss my lips, to my jaw and neck. I was so into him kissing me that I lost sight of what was going on. But I came back down to earth when I felt his hands trying to undo the knot I made on my robe. I immediately pushed him off. I was shocked I actually knocked him over.

Not like I did not want Trent that way, but I remembered a text I had gotten from Maria the day we landed.

_Flashback_

_Text received _

_Gwen, I forgot to tell you something. Beware of vampire hormones. They are 10 times as dangerous and normal boys. And going far with a vampire can sometimes,…mostly, 99% of the time lead to death. BE CAREFUL. _

_End of Flashback_

I never showed Trent the text because I thought it was too embarrassing. Trent got up off the floor laughing. "A NO would have gotten the message across." He stood up and made his way to me pinning me down, again. "I will just drink this time. Promise." With that he gently slid his hand behind my back and picked me up slightly so he can drink.

His fangs pierced my skin, my warm blood being taken from me, his tongue massaging the skin in between the fangs. I loved it when he drank from me, some might call it sick, while I find it, well……sexy. He pulled his fangs out making me flinch. Then he closed the bite marks with his tongue. Vamps must have magic tongues, or something, and from the kiss I just got, magic tongues sound just right. (EDN; LOLZ)

"So the beach?" I asked as I watched his eyes turn green. "Yeah the beach. But first I need to come over." He said leaving me in confusion. "I am going to knock, ok. Then I invite you to the beach, oh and no swimsuit, its to cold." With that he jumped out my window again. I closed it and got dressed. I was downstairs when the bell rung and my brother answered the door. "Gwen, its Trent." I smiled. "Bye mom, be out, latter." I yelled as I grabbed my jacket and purse. "By sweetie have fun." With that I was free, with my boyfriend.

Connor's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the bloodsuckers words running threw my head_. __"You're lucky I am full…__How do you know that drinking is all we did…__ powers…" _those kept coming to my mind.

He drank from a human, and he has powers? He said that Gwen knew…but this case sounded familiar to me. I shot out of bed and rushed to my werewolf books, and found the one I was looking for, 'Myths, Legends, and Theories of the Blood Drinkers'.

I flipped threw it until I found what I was looking for under theories. It was a story written by an 18th century woman named Grace. Grace wrote diary entries on how her sister was acting strange, and when she consulted the towns 'Protectors' (Werewolves) they sent a search party. During a night of investigation a 'dark angel' (Vampire) was coming into her sisters room at night, hypnotized her, and drank her blood. He left no evidence so no one knew until now. When the wolves consulted him he said "She is well aware and allows it?" But when they asked her sister, she was in shock to know that she has been a vamps meal. Then it stops. Under the diary entries is a theory written by a man names Sam. "…I believe that vampires contain special powers…. Can drink from humans with out them knowing…..no evidence…all victims deny vampire bites…" this sounds a lot like Gwen's case. I need to help her.

Just then I heard her. I looked out my window to see her getting on the back of a motorcycle with the leach. I have to save her, it's my duty. I got dressed A.S.A.P. and rushed downstairs. They were gone. Dam.

I turned into a wolf and followed the sent yet staying in the woodsy part of the road, which is not much. I hope I wasn't spotted. Then the smell stopped. I turned human and followed by foot. It leads me to the beach. In 60 degree weather…..why am I here??? I was heading back, when I heard Gwen's scream. I looked over the huge rocks to see not only Gwen but the blood sucker himself standing next to her on a rock next to the ocean with her back facing the spray of the freezing water. OH MY GOSH!!! He is going to push her in, I can tell by the look in his eyes and the way Gwen screamed….I have to act fast.

2 BE CONTINUED

What do you think? What will happen? Will Trent push Gwen off? Or is Connor just paranoid??? Find out in PART 2!!! Review and let me know.


	12. Ch10 My Date with a Vampire Part 2

Ok here is part 2. P.S. Tomorrow is Easter so to all who celebrate…..Happy Easter!!!!!

I don't own TDI or the Characters….not even Connor!!

Ch10. My Date with a Vampire Part 2

(OMG My 10th chapter!!!!)

Gwen's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we park Trent walked me along the beach. It was cool outside, and with the wind, it wasn't much help. But Trent used his heat powers to keep me warm. I loved walking down the shore with the salty wind in my hair, and the light mist of the water. He walked me up on some big rocks that over look the deep ocean were, kids jump off of in the summer, and people fish….I even heard a couple was married here.

"Careful, its slipper" he warmed as he grabbed my hand leading me toward the edge. When we reached the edge I was frozen in amazement. Despite the gray sky, and empty sea, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow. Its so beautiful here." I said turning to face Trent. My back was now facing the water. I noticed Trent was looking at the other rocks like he was pissed off. "Trent is something wrong…." I said as I took a step closer. I slipped on the wet rocks and was about to fall off the edge. I was swinging my arms in circles (yea like that worked) it just made me lose my balance faster. I was about to fall into the dangerously cold water when Trent grabbed my arms and held me still.

My heart was still beating fast, and Trent still looked pissed off. "I said to be careful. You could have killed your self." Was all he said when he looked back toward the rocks. I was still scared as hell, but something was coming, something bad, I can see it in Trent's face.

"Come on. I have to get you some were safe." He said and picked me up bridal style. He jumped off the rocks and ran down the shore. The wind was fierce, slapping me in the face. "What the hell is he doing here?" I heard Trent mumble beneath his breath. He put me under the dock and told me to wait here and not move. _Move…I can barely breath I m so scared. _

Then I let out a scream. Behind Trent was a huge wolf about the size as a lion. The wolf had light brown fur, long black claws, and flame shaped rings on its arms, and was staring menacingly at Trent. _I think my heart stopped_. "Hello again." Trent said turning around. _Again????_

"What do you want?" Trent said his back to me blocking my view of the beast. "You followed us? I told you I mean no harm." Trent said so sure of himself. Then the wolf came charging toward us. Trent picked me up and jumped over the wolf and ran down the beach. When we landed, Trent examined me to see if I was ok.

"Do you really wan to fight me again? And with an audience?" Trent asked. _Again??? Fight????_ The wolf turned and saw me in Trent's arms. I could have sworn I saw his yellow, black eyes open in shock. Then he cam running toward us again. Trent sighed.

"Stay here. I need to train a dog." With that Trent ran toward the beast. He used his powers to make the animal stop in his tracts. _I guess he made it so cold he could not move_. Then Trent came close to him and spoke. "What do you want?" Trent was inches away from the deadly animal. Then when I thought nothing could get more unreal than this the huge wolf turned into Connor.

I fainted then. All I heard was my name being yelled, and then black out.

Trent's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor's such an idiot. I had a wonderful day planned out with Gwen at the beach, and he ruined it. I am leaning over my fainted girlfriend now trying to wake her up, and he is on her other side. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" I asked out of anger.

"I'm the idiot? You were going to push her off into the ocean. If I did not follow she could be dead!" he yelled back at me.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't pushing her in. She was falling, I was SAVING HER!!!!" I nearly screamed at him.

"I don't trust you! How could she be falling?" he replied.

"Um don't know. Maybe because the rocks are slippery???" I screamed at him in a sarcastic tone. I picked Gwen up to take her home.

"Were are you going?" Connor asked. "Home. With her. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone…" I said back but was interrupted.

"With the son of Satan? I don't think so. She was fine until you came along. So just.."

"Fine?!?!" I interrupted. I wanted to go on, and on, on how miserable she was till I cam but stopped myself. I just sighed. I carefully put her back down on the ground, reminding myself to keep her warm. "Why did you follow us in the first place?" I asked trying to keep myself from drowning him

"She doesn't know you're a vampire dose she? Your using her, and it stops now." He explained turning into a wolf.

"Of course she doesn't. Because every boy can leap over werewolves, fly across beaches, and catch her before she plummets to her death. That's all normal stuff right?" I asked sarcastically. He turned human again. "Bright side? She seems to be taking you as a wolf pretty well." I said looking over my shoulder making sure she was ok. "Yup still out."

"Let's get her somewhere warm. I am not threw with you." He explained. "Follow me" I said picking her up and running to the empty beach house a couple meters down the shore. Connor really needs to think before he acts. _Why would I even want to kill her? _

There is part two. Make more sense? Ch 11 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 11

I don't own TDI….but if you're this far in the story you should know that by now.

CH11

I started to come back to earth. I could here arguing not far from me. But my head hurt so much; I could not make it out. I felt a warm hand push the hair out of my face and I started to feel warmth all over.

"Don't touch her while she's sleeping you sicko." I head someone scream.

"Shut up. You'll wake her. And I'm the sicko? You followed us on our date.."

I blinked my eyes and was confused at were I was. It was obviously a living room but not one I remember. It also looked like no one has been here for a long time. "Gwen, are you ok?" said in a gentle whisper. I looked over to see where it came from. And sitting by me, holding my hand was Trent smiling sweetly. "I think so." I replied

I sat up and saw Connor looking at me. I remember now, Connor was a wolf. My heart accelerated at the sight.

_Yeah Flashback _

_Wolf turned into Connor_

_End of Flash Back (EDN; wow that was sad T.T)_

"Gwen, um, it's me Connor. Listen, I um, need….to…um…" he hesitated

"You're a wolf?" I asked breaking the tension, but not my grip on Trent.

"Yea. I always have. It's my duty to protect humans from vampires. So…." He explained

"That's why he hates me." Trent finished. "Even though I would never hurt you." He said staring into my eyes, making me blush. I blushed even harder when Connor spoke up realizing he was still there.

"I am not taking risks Trent. Gwen, did you know he's a .."

"Vampire? Yes. I was there when it happened. In fact if it wasn't for Trent I would be a vampire, or dead." I explained. Connor seemed shocked.

"You left that part out." Connor growled at Trent.

"I don't want to fight Connor. You can trust Gwen is safe with me." Trent said helping me up.

"What are you talking about? You drink from her and you think that's safe? Gwen what if he drinks too much? Then you'll be dead. Ever put that into the equation?" Connor questioned angrily.

"Of course I did. And it is always a concern. But I trust him, he would never hurt me." I said. I felt a little bad. It was like a slap in the face to Connor. "Um, if you two don't mind, I'd like to go home and think this over. A lot has happened in two weeks." I said as Trent walked me two the door.

"What ever. I am still keeping an eye on you two. So watch your back." Connor said before going outside, then out of sight.

Trent drove me home. Everyone was out so he walked me to my room and laid me down on my bed. "Thanks." I said feeling week from fainting.

"Gwen. I know you're tired but we need to discuss something." He said lying down by me on my full sized bed. I sighed. I wanted to take a hot bath and go to bed. But this must be important if Trent knows how I am feeling and still keeping me awake.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" I moaned. "I guess it can." He said looking at my ceiling. Then at me. "But you have to let me finish your homework, and pack you book bag so we can talk tomorrow ok?" he said. I hated when he wanted to do my homework. But if its going to take a while were I am not going to have time for to do that myself, then it must be important.

"Ok" I said. He smiled, gave me a quick peck on the lips and I fell asleep.

Ok so this was a short chapter. I had writers block. Ch 12 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok here is chapter 12. I first want to thank you for all the reviews, they really keep me going. I also want to tell you all that the story is really going to start to pick up soon. If you thought it was already near the climax, think again. Ok, this is again another short chapter, but this is also a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Not trying to be cocky. Hey I never thought I would even get 1 review. Any way thanks again. Please keep the review coming, I love them. 3**

Ch. 12 Making Plans

I woke up to the soft sounds of birds cheeping. I felt so relaxed, so serine. Just when I am about to wake up, and finish my last day I feel something cold next to me. I know its Trent. My back is facing him, and I can feel him run his cold hand down my neck. _Crap, its lunch isn't_. I decided to stay down and let him, do his thing. Then I heard him mumble something beneath his breath.

"Dam. When is she going to wake up? I can't just drink from her while she's asleep…that's discussing." I can tell he is so tempted to drink, but I think it's so sweet how he doesn't want to with out me knowing. So I spoke up.

"It's ok Trent. I am awake. Go ahead." I said softly. He lowered himself down closer to me. I can feel his cold breath on my skin. Then like two needles his fangs break my sensitive skin. I let out a very small moan, as he drinks my blood. When he finishes, he licks the extra blood that had escaped him, and closes the marks. I let out a sigh and he kissed my neck. He continues to kiss my neck for another few minutes. I giggle as he kisses tender areas, and when he leaves other marks on my neck. (Not vampire marks *wink, wink*)

He then turned me around so that I am facing him. He keeps kissing my neck, and makes his way up to my face. He searches my face until he finds my lips. He kisses me passionately to a point were I thought my brain would melt. He pulled away to let me breath. I was going to say something but he cam back down on me like he did before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I felt his hand slowly start to creep up under my shirt. _Ok Gwen, do you let him go to second base? Because I he gets too excited this could end badly._ My conscience warmed me. I decided to let him go form it, and stop him if it gets out of hand. He released my lips and worked on my neck. His hands worked slowly under my shirt. I could not help but let out a whimper. Then when he is just 2 inches away from my bra he quickly pulled his hand out and stopped kissing me.

He looked at me, I could not make out what that expression said. But when I open my mouth to speak he jumps off me and into my bathroom. "Trent. Is everything ok?" I ask behind the closed door. I got off my bed and leaned next to the door. "Please talk to me. Is something wrong?" I questioned. The door opened with a creek.

"Nothings wrong it's just…" he said looking down, then up to meet my eyes. "I need to be carful when I'm with you. I can kill you if I am not careful." He began to say. "Maria sent you the text to right?" I asked him still behind the door. "Yea. But she sent you and me different texts. But they have the same point." He said as he walked out of the bathroom taking me in his arms, holding me close. "There is something we need to discuses. That can't keep being put on the back burner." He said. I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"We need a plan as to how I will drink at school?" he said looking at me. I chuckled and sat down on my bed. "That's it? I thought it was something horrible like, you breaking up with me or something. Come here, tell me what you think we should do." I said patting the empty side next to me.

We decided that since we have the same lunch, and since I almost never eat, I go to the janitors closet, Trent has a small drink, we go back to class, and when we get home he has another small drink. Then wait till dinner. This way I have energy to keep going, and so dose he. Besides after lunch, its only 2 classes, 90 minutes till schools dismissed.

That was out plan for drinking. Also we decide to take the bus; it's the fastest way home, unless we need to stay after. By the time our plan was worked out it was getting dark. "Come on. Follow me." Trent said pulling me downstairs. My mom left a note saying she went out and will be out late. _So will I!_

Trent left his mortal cycle at the beach so he put me on his back and ran. It is so cool to be going at vampire speeds. All the lights, the colors that blur by. And he knows were he is going. Back to the beach. The stars are out, and the tide is high. He brings me to the rocks again, but this time a flat rock. He sits me down next to him, and kissed me lightly on the check. "I am not going to let a wolf ruin the wonderful date I had planned." He said smiling. _Connor, I completely forgot about him, wow he's a wolf. Wait I shouldn't think of another guy when I am with Trent._

He left for a second, (literally) then returned with a picnic, his guitar, candles, and a think blanket. He laid the blanket on the rock, set out the food, lit the candles, and put his guitar to the side.

"Wow, a picnic on a starlight beach?" I asked looking into his smiling face that was visible by the dim candles. We enjoyed our food, and talked about normal stuff. (FYI: vamps can eat human food) The he played the song he sang for me at the talent show, and a couple others that he made up. Then it started to get cold. Trent moved toward me, warmed his body and held me close to him. "Can't you just make me warm?" I questioned.

"Yea, but then I don't have an excuse to hold you." He said looking into my face.

"You don't need one." I said as I planted my lips on his. He replied when he kissed me back. 5 straight, amazing minutes of nothing my sheer lip to lip contact, that came to and end all to soon.

"You need to get home. Tomorrow school." He whispered in my ears.

"Gosh, you sound like my mother." I said as me picked me and put me on his back. I asked about the stuff, he said he would get it latter. The run home was even faster than the run over. He laid me down in bed, and told me to sleep but after that he kissed me.

"I love you." I said in between kisses.

"Me too." He said. Then I fell asleep, as soon as he let go of me and out my window. I dreamt of him and me together. I knew we could be together that way, but he needs more control. Besides I don't want 'Death by Sex' to be what everyone talks about, when they talk about my death.


	15. Ch13 Blood, not very Discrete

Happy Easter!!! The only reason I am writing on Easter morning is because I woke up from my cat trying to eat my candy, and have 3 hours until church. So I read the reviews, and decided not to keep my fans waiting. I no how annoying it is when it takes people forever to write new chapters. I feel your pain. Ok here is CH13 when they are back at school. Oh I live in America so TDA has not come out yet, or TDM so I am guessing on what happens (no spoiler's pleas!!) Also I am using my school's calendar, and schedule. (Because they are short and cool)

Ch.13 Blood, not very Discrete

My alarm woke me up again. This time to Evanescence, 'Wake me up'. I hit the off button and got ready for school. It looked warm outside so I decide to go with a black short sleeve shirt, and black jeans with rips in the knees, with my combat boots. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I made myself a coffee and watch the news until Trent comes to pick me up. (EDN; OK when I was writing this it reminded me I was starving so I left now to eat breakfast.)

(EDN; OK I'm back)

The bell rang so I turned the TV off, grabbed my bag and headed to the door. Standing the door wasn't Trent but Connor. "Hey Gwen, I was wondering if we could walk to school together today, and talk." He said. He looked nervous, and worried, but I still haven't gotten over the fact that he is a werewolf.

"Connor, Trent is on his way to bring me. You should have asked me yesterday, I'm sorry." I said feeling a little bad. "But we can talk until he gets here if you want." I said closing the door behind me when I walk out.

"Sure. So…..I'm a werewolf." He said still nervous. "I got that far. What I can't get past is that you tried to kill Trent." I said annoyed in him. Now I remember why I didn't want to see him. He wants my boyfriend dead.

"Only for your safety. He can kill you!" he said slowly as if trying to tell a two year old don't touch the shinny vase.

"You know, he is not the first vampire to fall for a human. So just..." I began to explain

"Yeah and how did that turn out? They all were killed." He argued.

"From people like you. Ok what ever, I get it you're a werewolf, Trent's a vampire, I am a human, and he can kill me. I am still breathing now, will be later, and will be in a couple of years. So lay off." I nearly screamed at him. He seemed hurt.

"Fine. But I hope you know, that if you except him, I can't protect you if he decides to turn on you." He said walking away. "See you at school." He said walking away. I was annoyed at him. _Why would Trent lose control? He won't I will make sure of it. And even if he will, Maria would give me a heads up, right?_

Then Trent pulled up on his bike and waved his hand to me. I ran down the steps, put my helmet on, and hopped on holding onto Trent. He revved the bike, and we were off. I was still shaken by my conversation with Connor. He knows I am cool with the werewolf stuff, but why dose he have such little fate in Trent? He ended the trip at school. Everyone always stares when a motorcycle drives up to the parking lot. But I was afraid the stares were because Trent looks like the living dead.

_Why dose Maria and her friend Ada look human? But Trent looks like, well a vampire._

He put sunglasses on and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the front of the school door. "_Edward much_" I whispered to him. He chuckled. "My eye are red, these glasses are for safety." He said. "Then come by my house earlier so you can drink earlier." I said in the noisy hallways, trying to open my locker. Trent's locker is next to mine. "Ok so, then we'll do that. But now…." he said lowering his glasses reveling his crimson eyes, and flashing his fangs. I gasped.

I looked over my shoulder. "Don't do that. What if anyone saw?" I whispered nervously to him. He just chuckled again. I closed my locker completely packed for the first 2 periods, and then I'll come back and pack for the other two. I walked with Trent down the hall, and I caught sight of what he was wearing. Black t-shirt, and black jeans. Like me…odd. He chuckled. "I just noticed, we look the same." He said looking at me. I groaned. _Dose he find everything funny???_

I grabbed my leather jacket with the midnight blue skulls on it and put it on. Now we looked different. I kept walking but Trent stopped. I turned to see what was wrong he just stood there in the empty hall.

I walked over to him to see what was wrong. He just grabbed me by the arm and ran me into a closet. He locked the door, and turned to me. I could not see a thing, it was so dark. "Drinking time?" I asked still trying to find a light switch.

"Your so smart." He said behind me wrapping his arms around me. I was scared by his tone. He sounded raspy, fierce, and scary. Then he bit down slowly on my neck. Very, very slowly. I would have screamed out in pain if he didn't put his hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. After the long sinking process he began to drink. Somehow that seemed to numb the pain. Then the pain in my neck was gone completely. When he was done having, umm, breakfast, he licked up the stray blood, and passed over the holes.

When he was completely done he whispered into my ear, "Sorry if I hurt you. I also had trouble seeing in the dark, and I picked a bad spot." He said with a little growl. "Just don't do it again." I said trying to catch my breath. "Don't worry." He said tightening his grip around me. He turned me around fast. "I won't" he said planting his lips on my neck, making me arch me back under his grip. I heard laughing form the outside, and my first thought was, someone knows we are in here. I tried to push the vampire off me, but he did not budge. He just kept kissing me (not that I don't want him to but, someone's watching) "Trent." I whispered so low I barley heard myself. "Someone knows we're here. Stop." He lifted his head me meet my gaze, if I could. All I could see was his emerald eyes.

He let go of me and walked to the door. He looked around and chuckled. "No ones here. Lets go before someone dose come." He said opening the door. After the darkness the light was blinding, but my eyes adjusted. And the first bell rang. "I have French now. You have Japanese right?" he asked me after I walked out of the closet putting my bag over my shoulder. "Yeah, then algebra, so I'll see you in Bio right?" I asked in return "In bio then." He said walking off to French. Now it's time for Japanese.

My POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gwen walked off to her first period class, she did not realize someone has been watching her walk out of the closet with Trent. Some one in the computer lab, printing homework, now knows something's up, and wants to know what?

LOL CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs menacingly*

CH14 comes latter. *laughs again*


	16. Ch14 Caught

**Ok, here I am writing more. Ch14. I had gotten a review and in it I was alerted that ch12 was cut off. I apologize for that, I don't know what happened, but it's fixed now. Ok got that out of the way. Another reminder, I have not seen TDA, but I have seen some clips, so I am going with my gut. NO SPOILERS!!!! Here is chapter 14!!! Wait, I changed my mind, this is before TDA, so that works better.**

Ch.14 Caught

I started to walk, to my class when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Duncan running toward me. Duncan and I are still friends after the island. Everyone is. He is also in 2 of my classes, computers, and English. "Hey Gwen, what's up?" he asked in his usual tone. "Oh, um, nothing just heading to first period." I said a little nervous. Duncan can be a pig at times, and if he caught Trent and me coming out of a closet….UGH. "Cool, see you latter." He said going the opposite direction.

I walked into Japanese and took a seat next to Bridgett. When she saw me she smiled, but her smile immediately was torn off her face, and she looked scared. "GWEN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!!!" she said in shock. _What? Oh no, please tell me Trent didn't forgot a spot. Oh no._ I took Bridget's mirror and napkin and slowly looked. On my neck was a small, very small, stream of blood that looks like it came from nowhere. I cleaned myself up, while thinking of a good excuse. "Thanks Bridgett." I said handing her mirror back. I noticed she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What is it.?" I asked taking my books out. She motioned for me to come close to her so she can whisper something in my ear. "I guess Trent likes it rough!" she said almost cracking up. I almost died of embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" I said trying to stop my blushing, and failed. "A hicky is one thing, but when you bleed from it…wow" she said laughing. I looked in the mirror again and saw a huge hicky, were Trent was just kissing me. _Great._

She passed me some cover up that I quickly put on, before class started. I am going to have a talk with Trent later. Then I realized something. _I was talking to Duncan before….did he see me bleed? What about the hicky?? OMG today is so far sucks_.

Period 1- Japanese

Period 2- Geometry

Period 3- Current events (we call it free, cause we literally do nothing, but talk, to pass you just need to write a report of a current event every week)

Period 4- Biology

I sat 3 seats from Trent. He seemed tense, like someone said something to him. After bio we have gym, then a biting session. I was terrified at what Duncan has said. I mean Bridgett is not a dirty minded person, and that's what she thought when she saw the blood. I can only imagine the images that ran through Duncan's mind. … _No wait no I don't. _

Bio is a fun class, we have that cool teacher that gives us the answers, calls us idiots (kiddingly) when we get something wrong. His class would be heaven, if his tests weren't college level. -. - The bell rang, and I shot up and headed toward Trent. Before I could say something he interrupted me.

"I am skipping gym. Someone thinks I'm a vampire." He said without even looking at me. "I heard someone talking but I couldn't tell who, so for safety." He said looking at me as I opened my locker to put my bag away.

Gym was boring, we played volleyball. I got to serve twice, and hit twice. 4 chances to shine and I failed all 4 chances. Bell rang time for lunch.

After I got dressed I went to pack up for the last two periods, computers, and English. I closed my locker and Trent was also closing his. We walked down the hall until we came to the closet. He pushed me in, then he followed. He smiled and laughed. I could not help but laugh to. He wrapped his arms, around me and made his way to my neck. Their was a small light, so now Trent should not miss. Just as he is about to sink his teeth into my neck a bigger light fills the room, the hall light.

"I knew it." We heard someone say. I recognized the voice immediately, it was Duncan.

"NO!" I yelled but too late. Trent has pierced my neck, and I let out a slight cry in pain. I could here Duncan mumble something, but I could not tell what.

_No now Duncan knows. No this is horrible. Trent stop drinking and stop him form running and telling everyone. _

I could hear him backing away. "No!!!" I cried. This can't possibly get worst.

**Another cliff hanger…Don't you just love me????**


	17. Ch15 The Bloods out of the Bag

**Ch15…..yea. This is were it starts to get good. **

Recap: "NO!" I yelled but too late. Trent has pierced my neck, and I let out a slight cry in pain. I could here Duncan mumble something, but I could not tell what.

_No now Duncan knows. No this is horrible_

Ch15. The Bloods out of the Bag

When Trent was done drinking, I didn't let him close up the bite marks. I pushed him away and looked for Duncan, but he was gone. I ran away looking for him, leaving Trent behind calling me. I ran to the first place I could think of, which is the cafeteria. (Chris made sure all the campers, had the same lunch, with no other students at least….I am not sure why. Maybe so when we go to do TDA we are more friend - like. IDK) I could feel the bite marks bleeding, and throbbing. I could feel my blood dripping down my neck.

I burst through the cafeteria doors with a huge bang. … … … … Duncan wasn't there. Everyone stared at me in shock and horror. I am sure the terror in my face was not the only reason why. I decide that I needed help. "Everyone, please. I need your help." Was all I go to say before being tackled to the ground by Trent.

He once again plunged his teeth into the already open holes on my neck, but this time he went in deeper, making me scream in agony. I shut my eyes closed so tight it hurt. I could hear people screaming, and gasping. Some of my blood fell to the floor, I could hear it dipping. Then as quickly as he had begun, he had finished, closing me up, and wiping me down. I looked up, at every ones very shocked, scared eyes, backing away slowly.

"No. You don't understand." I began to cry. Trent got up, and wiped his mouth, then licking his blood covered hand, no leaving behind a drop. "Well I guess it's safe to say, the cats out of the bag." He said kneeling down to help me up.

I looked around to see what damage we caused. Katie and Satie fainted, Cody, peed his pants, Bridget clung to Geoff, Izzy seemed like she just saw someone famous, and everyone else just stood there is shock and fear, not moving. "Please let us explain." I pleaded as I clung to Ttrent.

"There is nothing to explain." I heard from behind me. Trent and I turned to see who it was. Duncan. He seemed more pissed off than I have ever seen before. "He's a deadly blood sucker, feeding off you," he paused, and went for something in his pocket……..

A long, sharp, handmade, wooden, STAKE!!! Trent pushed me away as Duncan came running toward us. I fell back on the floor next to Eva. Trent kept dodging Duncan's repeated attacks. "NO!!! STOP!!!" I screamed. Trent looked over his shoulder to see if I was ok.

Duncan took the opportunity and lunged toward him knocking him on the floor. He raised his stake with both hands and was aiming at Trent's heart. His warm, still beating heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed again, but the stake came plummeting down.

**What happens next???? Read Part 2 (I could have kept going, but I remembered I read a book that ended this way and it was killing me. So I want to make you suffer. *laughs*) **


	18. Ch15 The Bloods out of the Bag Part2

**Here is part 2**

Ch15. The Bloods out of the Bag

_Recap: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed again, but the stake came plummeting down. _

Then a miracle happened. The stake caught on fire. Duncan yelled and threw it away. Then it was nothing but ashes. I _think my heart just stopped_. Trent pushed Duncan off of him and ran toward me. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I could only nod yes. He then picked me up and hugged me.

I looked at everyone with scarred, and shocked, expressions. "I guess an explanation would be nice." I said to everyone. Trent sat me down next to him at one of the tables. Then he retold the story binging from Spain, ending at now. "Any questions?" he asked. Like a teacher. The he turned to find Duncan coming at him with yet another stake.

_Were dose he get/keep those?_

Trent extended his hand with all of his fingers spread and once again, the stake turned to ash. "Dude. What's your problem?" Trent neatly screamed at him. But before any questions could be asked, or answered the bell rang. Trent sighed, he knew everyone is still shocked, and confused.

"Come to the gym after school and everything will be answered. But please I am not an enemy." Trent said before walking out of the cafeteria. He stopped next to me and lifted my chin up with one hand. "No matter what happens everything will be alright." He gave me a small, quick, kiss on the lips and headed for his class. I was in a daze like everyone else. _Perfect._

Now is when I realized I have 2 classes with the guy who just tried to kill my boyfriend, not once. … … … But TWICE!!!! _Double Perfect!!!! _

**Ok this has to be my shortest chapter ever, but it's because I wanted to make you suffer by making the last one a cliff hanger. Next chapter coming soon …. Review!!!!!! **


	19. CH16 Class is a Killer

**Ok here is my next chapter. I apologize if my chapters are two short. You see I have had writers block so to help me I thought I would cut my chapters up, to I have more time to think of what will happen next. And I worked, my brain is up and running for the first time in my life ( lol). Ok enjoy. Oh also I am running out of catchy names for my chapters and they even may seem corny. I also apologize. **

CH16. Class is a Killer

Ok, I don't exactly sit next to Duncan but still class was awkward for everyone who was there. I wonder if anyone will come to the gym after school. I hope they give us a chance to show Trent isn't a monster. I hope they can accept him. If not, what are we going to do?

I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Duncan was showing any odd signs. He looked normal, ignoring everything that the teacher is saying, and doesn't care about what's going on. _What's with him? Why did he attack Trent? Why dose he have stakes with him???_

"Gwen, since you seem so interested please tell the class what our assignment is in class today." Mr. G told me. _Oh crap, I had no idea, I was focused on Duncan_. I remembered….I hope. "Um, we are researching visual sources, and how to cite them?" I asked not really sure. "Ok, thanks Gwen. Now…" Mr. G continued his boring speech. OMG I got a question right. The world really is ending.

The classes seemed to drag. 90 minutes seemed more like 90 hrs. Once the final bell rang, I packed my bag and headed for the gym. I was relived to see, Bridgett, Izzy, Geoff, Cody, Noah, Ezekio, Laushanan, Harold, even Heather showed up. I had to check outside to make sure the sun wasn't imploding, and aliens weren't coming down. _All clear_. I walked over to them. "Thanks guys for showing up." I said as I put my bag down.

"No problem girl. We're here for you." Laushanan said. "It's so cool Trent's a vampire. I always wanted to be a werewolf, and scare the living daylights out of everyone, but if Trent doesn't mind, I want him to make me a vamp to." Izzy rambled. I tried to ignore her. Most of the others were here because it interested them. Heather said she wanted to see Duncan kill Trent.

DJ, Owen, Tyler, Lindsey (grasping Tyler's arm and looked terrified), Beth, Eva, Justin, walked in. Then Katie, Sadie (also terrified) came last. Before Trent came in they asked me personal questions, well mostly Izzy. "What's it like to get bitten? Can you hear your blood being taken? Dose he have powers? Are you going to be a vamp? Can I be a vamp? I heard vamps get a Bonner from drinking is that true?" I stopped her there. "In that order, it hurts, but you get used to it. Sometimes. Yes. I don't know. No. And, what the hell Izzy? I don't know. And I really don't want to answer that either." I said annoyed and discussed at her.

"Ok sorry. One more. How many times has he drank from you, and why you?" this was actually a good question. "He drinks from me 3 times a day, everyday. And me….has something to do with his first blood source and that was actually me by accident." Then Trent came in. Everyone seemed slightly calmer after I answered a few questions, but still kept their guard up. He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me and everyone backed off and formed a crowd in front of us. "I apologize to keep you waiting. We can start when everyone gets here." Trent said so calm. "Who are we missing?" I said noting the busses and cars leaving. "3 people aren't here." he replied. I looked at the crowd and noticed 2 of people who are missing but not the 3rd.

"3?" I said. He sighed. "I invited Connor." He said. I was shocked. If Connor knew he would have a better reason to kill Trent. "What? Why did you go do that?" I said taking his arm off me. "If Duncan wants to attempt to kill me again, I don't want anyone here in the line of fire, or to be a witness to….." he stopped himself looking into my eyes. "For security." He said staring into my eyes. Then Connor ran in from the other side of the gym. "Sorry, am I late?" he asked. "Nope." Trent answered.

Everyone was shocked to see someone who seemed to have nothing to with this here. I will not explain Connor unless I have to. He hugged me like a brother and said, "Don't worry Gwen, if the blood bag gets into trouble, I'll make sure your ok." . Then Courtney and Duncan walked in.

"Ok. Let's begin." Trent said taking me from Connors arms and into his again.

**Ok what do ya think????? Review and let me know???? ^ ^**

** 0**


	20. Ch 17 Interview 22

**Ok here is CH17. Please enjoy. **

Ch 17. Interview 22

Everyone sat down on the bleachers, except for Trent, Connor and me. Duncan sat in the front row with Courtney. He was the only one I was worried about. Trent spoke up, still holding me close to him. "I thought it would be better if you guys told me your concerns, and questions and I answer them. Sorry. _We'll _answer them." Trent said looking at me. His eyes were there green again and his staring made me blush. The he tuned. "Who wants to go first? Oh one more thing, I will not repeat answers because I am sure we all want to go home right? Good so let get started." He said. Izzy, of course, had her hand raised high. "Izzy." Trent called.

"Ok. What dose blood taste like?" she asked with the psycho look. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Good. I love it. Next question." Trent answered calmly. Wow why is he so calm.

"Are you going to feed on all of us?" Bridgett asked nervously.

"Not unless you want me to. Otherwise Gwen will be my blood." He said with a chuckle. That made Duncan even madder than he looked.

"Why Gwen?" Tyler asked.

"She was my first blood source. Vamps first blood source is the one they stick to for life." He said.

"How long do vamps live?" Harold asked

"Umm. I don't know. I would say forever, but then again…. I am not sure." Trent scrambled for the answer, but we really didn't know. Maria never told us.

"How long have you been this way?" Beth asked.

"About….3 weeks now I think?" he looked at me. I thought for a little. "Yea about 3 weeks." I answered as well.

"Where's the bite marks?" Heather asked. "We all saw you eat weird Goth girl, and she doesn't have holes."

"I don't know. Something in vampire saliva that closes up the wound." He answered.

"How dose that work?" Lindsey asked

"I lick them." Trent said still calm. Duncan clenched his fists even more. Courtney tried to calm him down.

"Ok. No more on feeding off Gwen please. I am going to barff." Connor tuned in.

"Who are you?" Eva asked.

"Oh I am Connor. Gwen's emergency body guard." He said proudly. "In case something happens. Forget me aren't you here for the vampire?" he asked.

"Do you have powers?" Izzy asked excited.

"Yes. I control temperature." Trent answered

"Can you fly?" Izzy asked again.

"No. But I can run and jump really high and fast."

"Do you eat food to or just blood?" Owen asked.

"I eat food two." Trent answered.

This went on for another 30 minutes. Then I noticed why Trent decided to do it this way. Now people know what they want to know, nothing more. It also made them calm, being in control of the conversation.

"Can I be a vampire?" Izzy asked standing up now.

"HA. Sorry Izzy. 1. I don't know how. And 2. you don't want to be. Trust me." Trent crushed Izziy's dreams.

"Is that everything?" Trent asked with a smile. Everyone was so calm in this discussion.

"No. I got a question for Gwen." Duncan spoke up.

"Ok. What is it?" I said facing him, but not letting go of Trent.

"How does it feel to have your life at stake to help a demon?" Trent growled. "He can kill you. Even by accident." Trent hissed showing his fangs.

I chuckled and turned to Connor. "Were have I heard that before?" Connor laughed with me.

"Dude its cool. Trent won't hurt her." Connor said in between laughs.

"Duncan. If it's ok I have a few questions for you." I said stopping my laughter. "Why do you have stakes? And why did you attack Trent?" I asked.

"I attacked him, because he is a viscous killer. And I won't rest until he's dead." With this he pulled out another stake.

"Duncan NO! You promised!" Courtney yelled taking the weapon out of his hand.

"I said I would not attack if he seemed safe. He doesn't appear safe to me." He said pushing Courtney off his arm.

"Duncan please." I begged grabbing hold of Trent trying not to cry. "We have been through enough. You think we like living this way. We are both lucky to be alive everyday, and for reasons you can't possibly understand. Please. He won't hurt anyone. He is still Trent and I won't let you kill him." I said in a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Duncan looked down at his feet. "You can trust me Duncan." Trent said with his hand on my head. "And the second I hurt someone please, KILL ME!" I looked at him.

"What are you saying?" I nearly yelled at him. "I won't live with myself if I hurt anyone. So Duncan keep those stakes with you all the time, incase you need them." Trent said holding me, but looking at Duncan.

"Woh, woh, woh. Time out. No one can kill a vamp unless they are authorized to. Ok. So the killing of Trent would have to be done by me. Duncan Right? Don't worry; I have been there done that. Trent has gone 3 weeks with out hurting a fly. I doubt he will now. And these two seem to know more about how good of a vamp he is than we. So let it be." Duncan put the stake back into his pocket.

Connor was right. They did not know Trent was an S vampire, the worst kind. They type that should have been killed as soon as they were made. If everyone knew that, no one would trust us.

"Lets all go home now. Oh one more thing. Not a word to anyone. I already have two people trying to kill me, I don't need anymore." Trent said as everyone was standing up. Duncan came to us. He looked at me, then Trent.

"If I ever catch you drinking from her or anyone else I will kill you. I am authorized to kill a vamp. So watch your back." Then walked away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat on my bed trying to read, but was unsuccessful. Trent came into my window with his backpack on. "Hey are you ok?' he asked brushing the wet hair away from my face. I had gotten out of the shower, but this time I was dressed in my pj's ready for bed.

"I'm scared. What if.." I began but was stopped when Trent put his finger to my lips holding them close. "SHHHHHH. Don't worry about anything. No one will hurt you. So no one will hurt me." I looked at him confused. "Do you think Duncan and Connor would kill me if it meant killing a part of you?" he explained. "If that wasn't the case, I'd be dead by now." Trent said smiling, making me smile. "You're the reason I'm alive." He whispered to me, making me smile even more.

Then he took his hand off my mouth replacing it with his lips, kissing me gently. I giggled at how passionate a small kiss could be when shared with a vampire. He giggled to.

The he kissed me again the same way. Then again. And on the fourth time he leaned me on my back and kissed me with more passion. He kept kissing me and kissing me. He left my lips and kissed my neck. I had the biggest smile on my face and nothing running through my mind. Not Duncan, not Connor, no the stakes. Just what was going on right now, and how much I loved it and wanted more.

I let out a small whimper when he licked a spot on my neck. Then he bit me. That took me by surprise. For the moment I had completely forgot he was a thirsty vampire.

The bit was the usual, passionate, close to painless, and oddly seductive. When he was done, and cleaned my neck, and he kissed me again. When he reached my lips I can still taste some of my blood on his lips. Then he stopped and looked at me. "I should go." He said getting off of me.

"No." I protested. "Stay the night. Please." I asked trying to give him puppy dog eyes. He came back and kissed my lips. "All right, fine." I smiled knowing I was winning, and kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pushed me off.

"But you can't do that." I was at first confused. Then the words of Marias Text came running in my mind. _Looks like I lost. _"Oh. Sorry." I said blushing. "It's ok. Well if I am staying, I might as well get some clothes. I will be – (kiss) right-(kiss) back-(kiss)." Then he was out my window.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Until I fell asleep. I woke up and he never came back. _Were did Trent go? Why didn't he come back? Is he alright?_ Fear ran through my veins. The thought of him and Duncan or Connor fighting…..and losing…. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." I screamed.


	21. Ch18 Trent’s Missing

**Ok here is Ch18. Please enjoy. This chapter will be broken down on 2 parts as well. I don't own TDI.**

Recap: Trent's gone missing

Ch18. Trent's Missing

I woke up in the morning and realized he never came back. I was terrified. The day before he was almost killed twice. TWICE. OMG OMG, OMG. What happened? Were is he? "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed at the images, of Duncan or Connor catching Trent, and fighting, … … and Trent losing. "NO!" I screamed.

"Gwen are you ok?" my mom asked bursting into my room with a knife, and my brother following with a metal bat. I would have laughed at the sight if I wasn't scared for Trent. "Sorry, mom. Just … a bad dream is all." My mom and brother both relaxed. "I'm leaving." He said walking out. "So you're ok?" my mom asked concerned. "Yup, just fine." I lied. I was so scared, and nervous. "Ok, close your window, it's not that warm outside." My mom said leaving my room. I looked over at my window realizing, I never closed it because I was waiting on Trent.

I got dressed fast and called him. No answer so I left a message, then a text. Then I waited for him to pick me up…nothing. I had to walk to school because he never showed. I caught up with Connor. I want to know what happened to Trent and Connor is a suspect.

"Hey Connor, wait up." I yelled following him. He looked at me confused. "Hey Gwen, were is Trent, don't you go to school with him?" he asked as I caught my breath. "I was hoping you could tell me that." I said gasping. "Why would I know were he is?" he said. I felt defeated. I need to tell him, and get his help.

"You see he never came for me last night, or this morning and, …" I began, "That' good. Maybe he's got a new meal." He said with a huge smile. "After what happened yesterday, I am scared to death. What if Duncan got to him?" I said annoyed, and angry. Connor's smile was wiped off. "I didn't' think of that…" he said. "Hell, the only good vamp, is a dead vamp." He smiled putting his arm around me. I slapped him. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about. Who has parents, and people who love him." I said storming off into the school. I looked around but I didn't find Duncan. I went to my locker first, and packed for the day.

Then I went searching for Duncan. I found him, by his locker talking to Courtney. I stormed right up to him. "Morning Gwen." Courtney said. I walked right by her and slapped Duncan right across the face. "What the hell is that for?" he screamed. "Were the hell is he?" I questioned punching him in the chest. I can hear Courtney yelling at me to stop. "Who? What are you talking about?" he questioned getting angry. "He never came back last night, or this morning, isn't answering his phone, were the hell is he? What did you do to him?" I said tears coming down my face. Thank God the hall is empty.

"I didn't do anything. No like I didn't want to. How the hell am I supposed to know were vamps go at night." He said almost ready to hit me. "Well he's missing, and I am worried. What if something happened to him?" I said back to my normal tone. "Sorry for hitting you, I thought you got to him." He just glared at me.

"Gwen calm down. And tell us what happened." I was about to spill, when I realized if I told them the whole story then, they would label me a slut, because we were going to sleep together, but not that way, but teenager always think that way. "Well he dropped me off at home, and said, he would be back for his 'feeding' but never came. He didn't come for breakfast either." I looked at Duncan who looked pissed that I was talking about myself as food. "Don't worry; I am sure there's a logical explanation." Courtney reassured.

The day went by fast. Trent never showed. I was so afraid I felt like I was going to cry. I got home, and there was a note in the kitchen. My mom and brother are out for how know how long.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I went back into my room; with the window still open wide. I broke down in the middle of my room and cried. I knew something was wrong, something terribly wrong. But what?

Then from behind me I felt a cold blast. Something ice cold and deviant had its lizard hands on my arms. "Why are you crying, love?" it hissed. I turned so fast, I could have been close to vampire speed. It was Trent. His eyes blood red, fangs hanging down low. He chuckled and threw me across the room and I hit the wall. HARD.

He hissed and wrapped his long, white fingers around my neck. I began to cry. What wrong with him? Why is he hurting me?

"Hello, delicious." He hissed into her ears. The he threw me to my bed and I fell. I hurt all over. Bruise's forming, and I am pretty sure my head is bleeding. Trent jumped up and wrapped his hand around my neck again. "So, beautiful, and delicious" he hissed coming closer to my face. I racked up enough energy and slapped him across the face hard. He looked stunned then turned to face me. His hand moved from my neck to my wrists.

"That hurt." He said. He showed his fangs and came down fast to my neck and I cried. "Don't worry, I won't bite you." I opened my eyes. He was still on top of me, eyes blazing red. His face came so close to mine, a way that would have been nice, if I wasn't in so much pain, and terrified. "Do you know what makes your blood smell and taste better?" he quizzed as his sharp nail slid down my cheek cutting me. "Infatuation" he said licking the trail of blood of my face. Then he grabbed both my wrists with on hand, more force on my right, that I started to cry in pain.

His other hand was trying to rip my shirt of, but my tight top, would not allow that. He grew flustered. He released my hands and clasped my top with both hands. As soon as my hands were free I slapped him again with my right hand. This time he caught my hand. "No, no. You don't hit people, it's rude." He hissed bringing my wrist to his mouth. He pierced my skin, in the most painful way yet. I screamed and cried in pain. Begging him to stop, but he didn't. This must b what happens when an S loses control. What we feared.

What seemed like ten minutes passed before he finished drinking. He looked at my tear, covered face. "What's wrong Gwen? Don't you like it when I drink from you?" He was very angry now.

He was so furious he tightened his grip in my wrist. I heard a crunch sound and I screamed in pain. The only time I wish my mom was home to find a boy in my bed, and she's out. He released me and I fell to the bed with a thud. I grabbed my right wrist. I couldn't move it or touch it, it hurt that much. Then I heard sobbing.

"Gwen? - Oh my god! - What did I do?" I looked up to see Trent's face twisted in pain and disgust. His eyes were green again, as he stared at the damage he had caused. The hole in my wall. The bruises on my arms. The blood on my floor, and bed. The cuts on my face. And my broken wrist coved with blood. "No." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

I felt dizzy, tired, and full of pain. I needed a hospital, and fast. "Trent." I managed to get out. "Help me." I said before blacking out.


	22. Ch19 Accidents Happen

**Hey seemed like I was leaving you in an unbearable suspense, and I just had to keep going. I would have updated sooner, but my cousins came over and I had to baby sit, (at least I got paid). I want you to know that, my school will start soon *cries* and I am not sure how often I will update…it all depends on my home work which is never much so I wouldn't worry. Plus I have spring brake to look forward to next mouth (my privet school has 2 breaks in spring, Easter and spring. Same for winter) Ok I have left you in enough suspense here is Ch19. Oh by the way, extreme langue used in this chapter.**

Ch19. Accidents Happen

I woke up with the biggest pain in my head. I opened my eyes slightly to see hospital beds. I look at myself and see a cast on my hand and wrist, and an IV attached to me. I turn my head to my right slowly, because every last movement hurts. I spot a nurse injecting me with something, and then leaves. I open and close my eyes to find Trent hunched over in a chair with his hands in his hair (EDN: That rhymed) He looked like a mess. I felt so weak. I could barley move, but I managed to get the sickly sentence out.

"Trent, *groans*" _wow that hurt more than I thought it would._ He lifted his head up to look at me. I look over at the chair and he was gone. "Gwen?" came an angelic voice. I turned to see Trent kneeling by my bed. _Wow, he's so pretty. And Glowing_. I giggled. "I thought only Edward shined?" I said with a giggle in my voice. He looked confused.

"Looks like the drugs are taking affect nicely. She's as high as a kite." Said a female voice entering the room. It was Maria. _What is she doing here?_ She had a black blouse, and jeans, with a white lab coat and heels. _Very Dr. appropriate_. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she questioned with honey in her voice. I laughed. "O-tay" I said like a child. And giggled. I was still in pain, but I felt really bubbly. "I hope I didn't give you too much?" Maria said looking at my IV. "I flew all the way from Spain to take care of you, and am staying for a while. So just relax and let the drugs work."

"Will she be ok?" Trent questioned his voice full of concern. Maria gave him a hard glace. _Wow, where did the mother kindness go?_ "You tell me Trent. She has 5 stitches in her scalp, a broken wrist and bite marks I had to explain to a training nurse. I also had to set up a car crash, and my husband is pissed that his BMW is all fucked up. She is high on drugs to ease her pain, and can barley move unless she feels a taste of hell." She raised her voice to him. Trent seemed just as shocked as me to sudden snap. "This all could have been avoided if you followed the simple rules." She said "Dam." She cursed walking away from me. I straightened my neck to get a better view of the fire works.

"2 rules were all you had to follow. How FUCKING hard is that?" Her face was getting tense, and my drugs were warring off slightly. "Rule 1 the most important rule. Stay full. If you're full, you stay calm. Stay calm; you're not a threat to anything. You broke that rule today and look were it's got us. If Gwen wasn't a willing donor you would be dead." She yelled. She stepped back and took a deep breath. "Your punishment? Is lying in that bed." She said pointing to me. Still ditzy I look at the bed to look for the punishment before I realize it's me. "Her suffering is your punishment." She said before walking out.

As soon as she left Trent grabbed my hand and opened his mouth to speak. I smiled at him, just knowing he is there for me. "Gwen I am so sorry I did this to you." He said jumping on the bed being careful of my IV. "I swear it will never happen again." He said staring into my eyes.

"Were where you?" I asked. I haven't thought about it till now that he's been gone for almost a day, and that's what drove him into the crazed thirst. He sighed. "My sister over heard me say I fought a werewolf, told the family and they got nervous. They kept me under lock down, because they thought I was going to pick a fight. Them I skipped school; because I was so thirsty I would have attacked anyone. I knew I needed to see you fast. But it was too late. I had lost all my control." He began sobbing "I am sorry, I put you in the line of fire. I…" I cut him of.

"Hey, it's alright. I am alive; I forgive you, and not so much damage done right. You just need to stop skipping meals. Promise." I said still slightly high. "Anything for you." He said kissing my cast covered hand and making his way to my lips leaving a trail of kisses on my arm. "Thirsty?" I asked.

The he jumped off the bed. "Maria gave me donated blood so I can be here. She said I can't drink from you for at least 2 days. So I got donated for now." He said with a slight smile. "Why can't you drink from me?" I asked a little upset. We haven't had a passionate bite in a while.

"Um, 1. You're weak. 2, you're full of vamp spit, 3, you need your blood." He said. "Full of vamp spit?" I repeated. He chuckled. "Yeah I never knew that anesthetic is actually vamp spit. It all makes cense now." He said with a smile. My head hurt too much to think about it. He patted my head, and kissed me again then whispered for me two sleep.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up in pain. Trent was still there. God my head hurts. "Thank god you're awake. Listen here is the story; you were crossing the street to get to Tyson and were hit by a car. Got it?" Trent questioned. He looked urgent, and scared. "Yeah but what for?" I asked. "For our cover story." He said. Then my mom, brother, and Connor walked in with flowers, balloons, and even a stuffed….wolf…Connor thinks he's so funny.

I explained the story over to my mom. Trent, Connor and my brother left the room to grab some food.

"He really loves you huh?" my mom sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked sitting up. "Trent. He has been here since you were, he called the ambulance, he rode with you in the car, and he is still here. *sighs* I wish I had someone like that." My mom said looking out the window. I could only smile. "You know, I don't know if it's the Twilight craze or what but, *hesitates* he reminds me of that Edward kid." _If I was drinking something it would have been spilled everywhere. Crap she knows. _

"Now didn't the boy do the same in the book? Stay with that girl in the hospital, and what not?' I sighed in relief and chucked. "Bella, and yes he did." I answered. My mom smiled. Then the boys returned with food.

I had gotten many visitors but none stayed long. Can you blame them? I had a huge bandage around my head. Trent stayed. He only left for 30 minutes everyday to wash up and eat. Those were the longest 30 minutes in my life. I was only in the hospital fro two days. And today I am being released.

Trent has been doing my homework when I am sleeping, so school wasn't an issue. During the ride home, we picked up my painkillers. Maria said I should take these after Trent feeds, or it will affect him two. During our ride home I remembered our time alone before my ride came to free me, when I talked to Trent. He has been having family issues, at home. His family hates the fact he was fighting a wolf, and wants to help him. Then Connor came in.

"Hey Gwen, mom's here." He announced. I was fully dressed and ready to go. When I get home the first thing I am going to do is cover this bandage with a scarf. Trent gathered my flowers, balloons, and wolf and helped me into the dumb ass wheel chair. _Why do hospitals make you leave in one?_

Trent helped me to my room, and rested me on my bed. He had also fixed the hole in my wall. I sat up. "I have slept for two days I am not sleeping now." I said looking at him. "I'll see you later" Trent said. I knew he had to 'leave'. Hello my mom is downstairs; if she doesn't see Trent out what will she think? He came back fast though. I was too weak to do anything so I spent the day laying on him, talking and watching TV.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The weekend was fast. I was treated like I was still in the hospital, except Trent waiting on me hand and food, and him biting me before I took my medication. "I forgive you, you know." I said biting into an apple looking up at him. "About the whole, lost control thing." I said. He under me and moved so he can look me in the eye. "I no that. I just want to help." He said kissing my cheek. "I just want to make sure you don't hold it against yourself." I said smiling. He kissed me on my now free lips and made his way onto of me kissing me making me want more. I still wanted him. I am bad I no. As I started to tug at his shirt he pulled away. "That's not going to happen." He said chuckling. "Funny, didn't Edward say the same thing? And Bella got her way." I said laughing.

"But that was on her honeymoon." He smirked. "Stop making references to Twilight our relationship isn't based on negotiations, and I don't sparkle ok?" I laughed at loud. He laughed with me and he fell off the bed, making me laugh harder. He's right. Bella never had this much fun.

**There's ch19. P.S. No offence to ****Twiligh****t fans I mean no harm. I come in peace. New chapter latter. **


	23. Ch20 Blood Bath

**Hello again. This is my 20****th**** Chapter *dances* I want to thank all you who kept me going with your great reviews. Here is ch 20**

Ch20. Blood Bath

I tied a black scarf around me head. Trent was whipping his mouth covered in blood, form this mornings bite. I popped my pill, and headed downstairs as he jumped out my window. As soon as I was downstairs the bell rang, my ride is here. "Bye mom, going to school." I was yelling into the kitchen. I walked out into the brisk morning, the sun was bright, and I knew that aggravated Trent (he can be in the sun, but direct sunlight aggravates vampires, and after a while can hurt them), so I rushed to the bike, and he was off immediately. At a red light he told me to stay calm and to keep with the car story.

I was afraid if people didn't buy it then, Duncan would be all over his ass. We made it to school almost too fast. Everyone stared at me. Well I did have a huge scarf covering a bandage which I'll have removed after school today. My cast will stay for a while though.

After my locker, Cody was bugging me to see if I was ok. He is one of the few that think Trent did this to me. I reassured him, it was a car accident. Though he still thinks Trent beat me. I didn't know if I should be insulted at him to think Trent would hurt me (even if he did), or flattered he cared for my safety. So I just left.

Classes flew by fast. Lunch came, and everyone wanted to know about my injuries. "For the last time, I was hit by a car chasing my dog across the street. No big deal." I complained shoving another piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Looks like your Edward failed then." Heather said. "Weren't you supposed to stop the car with your hand?" she questioned Trent. "Maybe, but I also don't shine in sunlight, eat animals, or have a relationship based on how Gwen smells, and I don't have urges to kill her either." He snapped back. "You all think Edward is so romantic. He isn't if you really think about it." He added. "Edward has nothing on you." I added with a smile.

"So the vamp, didn't do that to you?" Duncan questioned. "Nope" I answered quickly wanting to get off this topic.

Trent handed me my pain killers with water. I just looked at him. He knew he needs to drink first. "Oh I forgot." He said taking my left wrist up to his mouth, opening it to reveal his fangs. "Eww. Don't do that here." Complained Lindsey.

"Lindsey, shut up. What if everyone else wants to see wheat it's like when a vampire drinks" Izzy snapped. Trent sat up watching everyone argue. "Listen, I am eating, watch if you want, but you can't kick me out, because I am a student, eating lunch." Then he pierced my skin and drank as he usually did. I wasn't happy having people stare at us when he drank from me. Then the bell rang. As we walked out Izzy came running in-between Trent and me.

",howdidittase?wowiamsolateforclassgototgobye"

"She can talk really fast cant' she?" Tent said taking my cast covered hand. I smiled at him holding my hand. Yesterday he drew a big red heart and in black he made two teeth holes. I thought it was cute, and gothic. My cast was covered in doodles I drew when I got board in class. Mostly skulls, cute grim reapers, and vampire smiles.

We had our last to classes together. It was bio, not my favorite subject, but not my worst either. But then we have history and we have a substitute.

Bio was boring just taking notes. I could not wait for today to be over, so I can get home fast with Trent, and we can spend the rest of the day alone. My brothers on a field trip, Trent's dad has a court case today and his mom has a let meting. My mom also has a meeting which means we will be alone for a guaranteed 4-5 hours.

Our substitute was different. She had black hair she wore in a clip, a sky blue town dress and heels to match. She looked to young to be a teacher, except for her eyes. They were crystal blue….but they seemed soulless and cruel. She was also pale. _You would think that someone who is so fashionable would get a tan right?_ Her voice was like serpent as she spoke to us.

"Today class I will teach you on one of my favorite historical people, Countess Elizabeth Báthory. She was a Polish woman who believed that bathing in the blood of virgins she would remain youthful. She came upon this discovery when she was having her hair brushed by her maids when somehow she sliced her hand open and the blood splattered on her. After whipping it off Elizabeth noticed were the blood had landed looked, new, pale, and beautiful. She wanted more." The teacher began. I was hypnotized by her lecture that it never bothered me she never gave her name.

She never looked down at her books, once to check her information. She must really love Elizabeth to know her story by heart. Then out of no were Trent's iPod when blasting load. Everyone looked at him. The teacher looked annoyed. "Am I boring you so much you must listen to rubbish?" she snapped. Trent looked shocked. "No, it just went off, I-" he began to explain. "No excuse. Stay after class." She hissed. Then go back to her story on how Elizabeth was punished.

When the bell rang she never took those cold blue eyes off Trent. I walked up to him. "Stay by your locker. I'll meet you there." He said kissing me on the cheek and I headed out. I looked back to find the teacher giving me a hard, yet smug look. Her lavender eyes full of … _wait lavender? Didn't she have blue eyes?_

I questioned at the door frame. I turned around to double check and she was standing right in front of me. "Observant aren't we. Yes my eyes are blue, and now lavender. What do you think that means?" she chuckled as she closed the door.

_Oh no. She's a __vampire. She has Trent. Oh my gosh, what do I --- wait how did she know what I was thinking? _

I heard her smug evil laugh again from the inside, and followed by Trent's snarl. _What's going on? I should be in there. _

**What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy and had writers block. I will update soon. By! XD **


	24. Ch21 Teachers, Vampire

**Ok I had to do this update soon, because 23 is my unlucky number and I can't have 23 chapters, so I need to update. (Ok so I am superstitious big deal. You have lucky numbers, I have a bad number) anyway here is my 21****st**** chapter.**

Ch21. Teachers, Vampire

Trent's POV

So here I am locked in a room, with a mildly hot, vampire substitute teacher….sounds like I am in a bad porno. Maybe I should take this more seriously since she looks pissed as hell, and I no it's not because of the stupid iPod thing earlier.( by the way, yes I was listening to music, my head phones accidently fell out :P) (also I know she's a vamp by the way she smells, vamps are cold blooded, making them smell less attractive then humans, and she smelled similar to Maria) But what dose she want with me.

"Hello Trent. My name is Rebecca." She said while releasing her hair clip and a waterfall of black hair fell to her knees. _Dam how long can hair grow?_ "I am here to take you back to the Elders. They seem to have found favor in you, and wish to see you. I can't blame them." She said sitting seductively on her desk. _Really now is she hear to take me to the elders or something else?_

"Trent that's discussing. Can't I sit on a desk with out looking like a slut?" she questioned. How _did she know I thought she looked like a slut?_ "Because you idiot I can hear your thoughts. So stop saying I look like I am going to do something illegal, or I will cut your thought out." she threatened.

"Now. I have no time for teens, they disgust me. I will find you at 6:30 to take you to the Elders. I don't want an audience. If you have one, it won't matter. Don't bother trying to hide I no were to find you. So see you at 6:30 sharp." She said grabbing her things then skipping out of the room. _She will have to drag me to them, because I am not going_.

"They told me to bring you alive, but half alive works just as well, if I have to." She said popping her head in one last time. This is going to be fun.

**Ok probably my shortest chapter ever, but I will update soon promise! **


	25. Ch22 Plans of my Own

**Ok here is ch22. I hope you're enjoying this story. **

Ch.22 Plans of my Own

Still Trent's POV.

I am not going to the elders. She can bring me half alive is she has to, or dead. If they know a level S is among humans they will immediately kill me. Or if they knew what I was and heard I lost control when I attacked Gwen, they might also kill me. I need a way out of this. Then I saw Gwen standing by her locker, waiting for me with a worried expression. I have to take her to the hospital to remove her stitches, (Maria gave her a special vamp thing that helps the healing process.) Gwen must have known the teacher was a vampire, and she must have been worried sick. I have to tell her, but then again I can't put her in danger if she tries to stop Rebecca. I don't know what to do.

"Trent are you ok? What did she want? Did you know she was *hesitates* a vampire?" she whispered the last part. "I am fine, don't worry about it, yes I knew she was a vampire." I answered her questions in order. "Let's get those stitches removed." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and leading her to my motorcycle. I need to tell her, but I can't. Gosh this is the worst predicament I have ever been in. (EDN: OK has nothing to do with what's going on I just wanted to mention that I spelled predicament correct, with out trying, or a dictionary. I suck at spelling so that's a big deal to me)

We got to the hospital and the nurse took Gwen right away. Perfect time to talk to Maria. I found her walking toward Gwen's room and I stopped her. She was dressed the same as the last time I saw her, but this time, her hair was flat ironed, and she had different colored shirt. "Trent, thank god I need to speak to you." Maria said worried. She must know.

"You know." I said putting my head down. She sighed. "I know that they will bring a vampire army to get you. I know what you're debating in your head. And I also think I know the solution." She said with a slight smile. "Tell Gwen." She said looking me in the eyes. They were so full of a motherly love yet hurt like daggers. Glowing purple, so she must be looking into the future. "What?! Then she'll-" I was cut off. "I know. Just trust me. Here is what you have to do." She said, her face twisted with concern, and worry. "Like I have other options?" I asked. She smiled at my joke, although it wasn't an intentional joke.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok. Call a meeting with all you friends. As many as you can get. It's better if they don't know about you being a vamp. When Rebecca comes she can't risk being exposed to that many humans. Get about 15, who DON'T KNOW. If they know she won't care. This will buy us time to make a better plan on how to avoid the …." She stopped. I looked at her, she was shaking her head. "I am so sorry." She said crying. "I have looked at every angle and, … they won't stop. They want you, and when they want something they get it. We can buy a couple more days, but… … … … nothing seems to have a perfect ending just yet." She said crying. "I am working on it, I promise." She said walking away. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait! What do they want with me?" I asked. I was worried about her response.

"You!" she said plainly. "They want you to be an Elder." She said tearing. Ok I really don't see why that so bad. "But worst of all. They want Gwen." She said. A shock went running threw my body. I tightened my grip on Marias arm.

"What do they want with her. She isn't a vampire so…" I began to say as tears boiled up in my eyes. "Not yet. They want to use her for, Experiments. Test different things on her. Theories. But they can only chose one, only one will work, the others lead to her death, and they haven't decided which one to use. And the one that works isn't exactly a very good option either." She said her voice full of sorrow and pain.

"Why do they want her? Cant they find others to experiment on?" I questioned angrily.

"No other human has been around an S and lived to tell about it. And you drink from her." She began to explain. "Also, I am not the only vamp to see the future. Some one saw hers, told the Elders, and they want it. They want to control it. I can't tell you for what or else you would kill all the Elders, or attempt and fail." She seemed angry now. She shook off my grip and stepped back. "Just follow my plan, until, I have a better one ok?" she said walking away.

I can't believe it. They want to hurt her? What are they planning to do? Maria said only one plan doesn't lead to death, and it is still horrible. I need to protect her, keep her safe.

"Trent, I am all done. Let go home." Came a sweet voice from behind me. Gwen stood there the scarf now around her neck. "Ok. Lets." I wanted to hug her so bad but, I refrained from hugging her, so she wouldn't worry. "Can we invite some friends over, you know like a movie, or video game night?" I asked her. She didn't seem happy but she agreed and we walked out of the hospital.

I need to invite 15 people over who know nothing of vampires. Do I even know that many people?

**Ok short but a lot happened. But what happens next????? **


	26. Ch24 Party Crashers

**Ok this is supposed to be ch23 but I am just skipping that (like how airports skip 13) and moving straight on ch24. ok. **

Ch.24 Party Crashers

Trent's POV.

Ok I started to text everyone I knew to meet at my place as soon as possible. The clock read 5:21. I have sometime left. I said to be here before 6. I invited everyone who knew first. Then I hesitated as I text Connor (got the SOB's number from Gwen.) and told him to come. He called back. "Why the hell do I want to hang out with a bunch of stupid people and a vampire all night?" he said. I looked over at Gwen how, was getting food ready. She really didn't want to share our night with people. But it's for her own good. "For Gwen's safety. She needs a guard dog tonight." I whispered. "Fine I will be there. But I aint no guard dog." Then he hung up. I text him back saying invite as many people he knew, to come. I did the same with every invite. I invited a total of 30 people. Hopefully more come.

All the past campers came first, even Duncan. In fact Duncan was the only one who brought a gusset. He brought 3 guys with him, they all looked unhappy here. _Please tell me they aren't slayer too._ Connor came with his brother, and that was it. I looked at the clock. 6:25. it's like waiting on a time boom. I needed to tell Gwen now, incase this fake party plan doesn't work. Before I could pull her aside the bell rings. It's Maria. I was thrilled to see her, but she didn't look happy.

She walked in, looked at the people sitting board on the couch and sharply turned to me. "This isn't enough." She snapped. "She won't stop at this." Maria said taking a seat on an unattended chair. "What is she talking about?" Gwen questioned. It's now or never. I looked at Maria hoping she has a plan B. "I am thinking." She said with her head down. I pulled Gwen to the kitchen so I can tell her to run with Connor. If Rebecca's coming she isn't taking Gwen with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gwen. I need to tell you something." She looked so nervous and scared. I didn't want to leave her, but there is no other way. "You need to run away. Connor will make sure your safe. But you need to leave, and fast." I said holding her arms. "Why?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Because in, 2 minutes a vampire is coming to take me away, and to kill you. We can't let her do that. Maria and I tried to stall her but it won't work." She fell into my arms sobbing mumbling something like "I knew something was wrong" then she looked up at me.

"What about you? What will they do with you?" she questioned. I couldn't answer her. I could not tell her that I will become an Elder, or killed and never see her again. She got the message from my silence and cried into my chest again. I looked at the clock. 1 minute left. I wish I could freeze time and just hold Gwen forever. But if I wanted her to live a long life, I need to let go. I ran with her into the living room, full of people questioning thing.

"Everyone get out. Hurry. Go home and forget this happened. Don't expect an explanation you won't get one. Connor." I said looking at him. Gwen was holding onto me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Take her some were safe. Protect her. I am leaving, and I am not coming back." I whispered to her softly while trying and failing to get her off me.

"What?! No! What do you mean?! Answer me?!" she screamed. "There's no time left you need to go." Maria stood up and was shooing people out the door, and failing.

"Gwen, I love you. I am only doing this so you can live your life. This is hard I know, if there was any other way, trust me, I would take it, but there isn't." then I kissed her while holding her tightly to me. It was the saddest, longest kiss, I could give to let her know that I still cared. I never wanted to let her go. But I had to. I ended the kiss, and she was crying. "I love you, forever, Gwen." I whispered. "I love you too." She said through her sobs.

"Aww. What a touching moment." Came a snake like voice. I turned to see Rebecca standing in the middle of the room with her hands and her hips. _Dam. I am too late._

"Yes you are Trent. Terribly late." She sneered. Everyone was in shock as she stood there. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or do I need to drag you?" she questioned. All I could think about was Gwen. I knew, she knew, that I knew (EDN: Wow, that confused me to.) about her plans for her. "What about…" I began to ask.

"Oh yea, Gwen, right? You need to come with me too." She sneered. She is the cruelest vampire I have ever met.

"The hell you are Rebecca." Maria screamed walking toward her. "These children are under my protection and…" she announced but was cut short in a hug. (? _ ?)

"Ow, Maria Amanda Elizabeth Heather the forth. It's been so long." She said hugging her tight. Maria pushed her off. "What don't I get a hug from my daughter?" she questioned.

( o o)

0

**Cliff hanger, yea!!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 25 Story

**Ok here is ch25. I want to point something out real quick. 2day is Sunday and my last day of freedom. *cries* tomorrow school is back in session, so updates will be slow. Sorry. I never get a lot of homework, but just letting you all know. I will update at LEAST one a week. So don't lose hope. Ok you are all dyeing to know what's going on so here we go.**

Trent's POV

Ch25. Story

Maria pushed Rebecca off her and Maria looked pissed as hell. "What can't I get a hug from my daughter? It has been so long." Rebecca snarled. This makes no sense. Maria is sweet, gentle and kind. This girl is a total bitch. "Trent I can here you." She said not looking at me. Oh yea mind reading I forgot. "Well Maria since you neglected to tell them who I am; I will tell them the story. Gather around children it's story time." Rebecca called like a grandma telling her grandkids a story.

"It all begins with my sister Gwendolyn. Yes Gwen, you have the same name as my bitch sister." Rebecca said taking a seat on the couch. "Tell the story but don't put my parents name in vain." Maria said her eyes full of hate, and fear.

"They deserve to have vain filled names. They put us vampire in hiding. Its you're whole families fault that vampires are the way they are." Rebecca snapped back. "Let me finish so our audience understands." I wanted to coke her to death.

"Gwendolyn was always so sweet. She captured the eyes of every man. The vampires lived peacefully with us. Every month they bought our finest life stock, and our prisoners were sentenced to the vampires. The humans never feared if we would attack them. So there was no fear. No problems. Until your bastered father came around." Rebecca snarled to Maria. _Wasn't Rebecca Maria's mother? I am so lost._

"All will be explained children. Anyway, my sister tells me that a 'Dark Angle' is seeing her. I warned her of the dangers, but she went on, and on, on how much he loved her, how he would never hurt her." Then she turned to Gwen. "By your thoughts I am guessing you have preached the same story as my sister. What a small world." I just held her close, wanting to protect her.

"Nothing good comes from vampire, human, relationships. You should no that." She turned back to the crowd continuing her story. "How many of you have read that horrid excuse for a vampire novel Twilight?" she asked. No one raised their hands, but she can read their minds. "Don't be ashamed I have read it as well. The last book, the girl got pregnant from a vampire. Let me tell you. I don't know how Miss. Meyer thought that up, but if she was told what happened long ago, we will find out and kill her." Everyone looked confused. I was even confused. _Can a Resemie happen?_

"Yes Trent. But we call them halfas. Half human, half vampire, all too dangerous. You can guess were I am taking this. My pig of a sister let that demon ….." she paused. "I apologize; I forgot I was in a room, full of children. You know how it works by now. When man, and woman unite to form a child. I will go in no further detail." She said.

"As I was saying, the town was furious they would do that. It put the world in panic. My sister was taken away, to the vampires, and I lived my life with my husband and soon to be child." Rebecca said looking at her stomach. "When my sister was dying they called me. They destroyed my just born son, and husband and forced me to nurse that thing." She said pointing to Maria. "I lost everyone I loved that horrid night. My husband, my child, my sister, my LIFE." She snapped. "They made me a vampire when they realized my milk was useless to her. So here I am. Over millions of years old, trying to help." She sighed and then stood up.

"Story time is over. Come now, or I will drag you by your half alive feet." She came close to us. She could not take us.

"Wait!" I snapped. Gwen was curled up next to me, and I hoped I have a final request. "Please, one more day. Let us enjoy a life we will leave behind." I asked tears wheeling up in my eyes.

"24hrs is all you get." Then she turned around and walked out.

"I am so sorry." Maria said walking toward us.

"Maria?" came a small fragile voice. I looked over at Gwen. "I think I have a plan. I don't think she saw it." Maria looked shocked.

"I don't even see it. Why is that Gwen?" she questioned.

"Because. It's one big, huge, undecided lie." Gwen said with a slight smile. "I did my research, on those web pages you gave Trent, to learn more on vampires. Rebecca can only see the truth in our minds. This is a lie. You can only see decided. This is undecided." Gwen hesitated and looked around. "I know this will work." She smiled.

**Ok that's ch25. I will update soon.**


	28. CH26 Gwen's Plan

**Yea I had an idea!!!!! Ok I know I took a while, but writers block, and planning parties, school work, ugh. Anyway here is the next CH. Please enjoy XD!!!**

Ch.26 Gwen's Plan

I was still in shock, but I had a good feeling about this plan. I really hope it works. "So, what's the plan?" Maria asked impatient. "They love halfa's right?" I asked. "Yea?" Maria asked being confused. "And you're the only one?" I asked. "Gwen, I am confused for the first time in hundreds of years and I don't like it. Please, where are you going with this?" she asked impatient. I look around the room. I can imagine the reaction I will get.

"I tell then, that I am pregnant with the new halfa." I said with a slight smile. I got the facial reactions I expected, shock and disgust, but not the reaction I wanted from Maria. "NO. Absolutely NOT." She screamed. "First off, your not. Second, they will kill you for lying, third, if they believe you then they will keep you captive till you give birth." She explained. "Which you won't cause your not pregnant." She finished.

"Ok, 1st I lie. 2nd I tell them I want to make a deal. 3rd we escape. Easy." I explained.

"No, they will KILL YOU!!!!! Or FORCE you to have a baby." She explained. "And escape? Did you think this threw?" she through at me.

"I take Connor and Duncan for protection. They can help me. I tell them to first make Trent human, then tell them I want to live a vampire free life or I kill myself and the baby." I said still unaware of how I wasn't making any sense.

"She's got a point." I heard Duncan say. "If she leaves threatening to kill the baby if they follow, they can't steal it. Gwen is human, so they have no right what so ever to take her baby. Halfa or not." Duncan explained.

"There it's solved. And if they do want me to be a segregate, I don't care I will if it sets us free."

This pissed the hell out of Maria. "Don't you understand? Rebecca lied. My mother wasn't the first human to get pregnant by a vampire. But I was the first to survive. There were many other cases before me. All DIED." She said

"Maria, it will work. I can feel it. Trust me on this." I said. Never before in my life had I felt so sure of something. But maybe it was just anxiety. I looked at everyone in the room, one minute everything is fine, going to a party, next BOOM vampire drama. Then it hit me. "NO! I HAVE A BETTER PLAN." I shouted.

"Instead of holding me as the ransom, why not hold their secret for ransom?' I questioned. "What do you mean?" Maria asked eyes a deep purple. "We tell them that if they don't set us free, then we have a house full of humans who will reveal the truth about them. And we have proof." I said with a smirk.

Maria stopped to think then smiled. A huge smile and hugged me. "You are too smart for your own good. They can never risk being exposed. Even if they did kill all these humans it's too many to cover up. And they can get in trouble with human authorities." She said in a hug.

**********

We spent the rest of the night polishing up our plan.

Trent, Duncan, Connor, and I will go with Rebecca to the elders. We will make our proposal. If they don't oblige we threaten them with exposer. Maria has seen it, she said it will work. I hope so.

**********

We all slept over Trent's place. Mostly everyone was quite. (We didn't tell them that the vamps sleep for only 3 hrs, which just might be the cherry on top of the list of things to worry about. Like being eaten at night.)

I slept in Trent's sister's room with Trent. Trent wanted to be with me, and no one wants to bunk with a vampire. Trent wrapped his big strong arms around me keeping me warm.

"This will work." I whispered to him. My back was to him, but his head was leaning on my shoulder. "Maria said it will." He finished. "Not just Maria, but my own intuition is telling me so." I turned to face him.

"The only thing I am worried about is when they turn you human." I said looking into his green vampire eyes.

"I am worried about you." He said kissing me gently.

I looked at the clock. I haven't gotten any sleep and we need to wake up soon.

He smiles at me. "One last bite?" I question. "I would love to." He said.

I lay down on my back and he get on top of me. He comes close to my neck and gently punchers it. My blood begins to flow out, and he drinks. His sharp fangs seem to go deeper into my neck, and I let out a small whimper. His tongue massaging my flesh making more blood flow out. When he is done, he closes the puncher wounds as usual, and kissed over the newly closed holes.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too" I replied. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me on the lips.

We usually kissed safely, but tonight was different. He made the kiss, long and as passionate as ever. His tongue still lingering with the taste of blood swirling in my mouth. He put one hand behind my head, the other behind my back, deepening the kiss even more. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan muffled by his lips. Then just as I hoped we could never move, never stop, there's a knock on the door.

"Get up, Rebecca has come early." I hear Maria scream. Trent broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. He put his forehead to mine and whispered, "Remember, no matter what I love you and will do anything to keep you safe." He said followed by a quick peck on the lips. Then we got up, and walked out into the living room were Maria, Rebecca, and a room full of sleepy witness waited.

Rebecca didn't look happy at all. "Good luck. If it works, this will be in history books." She hissed at us. Obviously reading out minds.

**End of Ch26. Ch27 coming soon.**


	29. Chapter 27

Ch. 27 Blood Deals

We got into a car, which led to a jet. Rebecca didn't object to my body guards. The trip was long, and stagnate. I didn't want to sleep afraid I wouldn't wake up. But before I knew it we were there. "Ok listen, the location of the elders is secret. So put on these blind folds, hold hands and follow me. Trent you don't need a blind fold because you're a vampire." Rebecca announced. That explains the lack of jet windows.

I grabbed Trent's cool hand as he led me off the jet. Connor was holding Trent's other hand (unwillingly) and Duncan was holding my other hand. (Huge drama there. Who holds the vamps hand, the wolf or the slayer? I figured since Duncan might kill Trent there for Connor to grab his hand.) We walked about 30 feet I guessed in total darkness before we were aloud to remove our masks. I carefully removed mine, and was shocked at what I saw. It was a mansion. Well lit, stone pillars, stone steps, thrones, and was full of young vampires. Wow I expected a dungeon type of atmosphere. ^_^

The vamp that caught most of my attention was this young blond vampire. I knew her. She's that actress from Charmed. Billy was her characters name, but I don't know her real name. She's an elder? She's a VAMP?

"Welcome." I heard a woman's voice call. All the vampires bowed except for us 4. A tall, curvy, woman with rich brunette hair walked into the room. She looked average for a vampire. "My name is Amber. I'm the leader of the vampires. Welcome." She was cheery but not like Maria. "We have long awaited this day." She said skipping down toward us. She stopped a few feet from Trent. "My, my, my. A level S living with humans." She first looked really serious but then got happy. "Tell me. What's it like?" she asked like a friend asking her friend what her date was like.

Trent was silent with confusion. "Was it difficult? Did your lust control you? Did you kill anyone? Tell me." She said.

"It was difficult, only once did I lose control, and no, I never killed anyone. Why dos this concern you?" Trent snapped. I wanted to slap him. She is obviously a big deal, play nice. She EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. And bounced up and down. "Happy day. Finally. Tell me Trent who turned you?" she asked facing him again.

"It was a lower level. He was destroyed miss." Rebecca tuned in. Then Ambers smile dissolved. "Did I ask you?" she said. "I am sorry miss but he would not have known who…" she began to apologize but was cut short. "Shut your useless trap or I will rip it off. You brought him here, that's all that was required of you." She growled.

"Trent you see, I called you here because you are special. We have waited a very long time for you. We eventually gave up. And here you are." He said looking him up and down. Then she eeeepppped again. Her burgundy eyes found me. "Is this your bride?" she said reaching her hand out to me. Trent pushed me back and stood in front of me hissing at Amber. In an instant every vampire was behind her. "Easy children. He won't hurt me" she said petting Trent like a dog, but he continued to growl. "I am sorry. I realize she is yours and is to never be touched by other vampire hands." She then took a few steps back.

"Come with me Trent so we may begin." She said turning. "NEVER!" Trent spat at her. Amber shot back in front of him. "I apologize I am being rude. Let me explain." She said in a low whisper.

"It was prophesized that one day a level S would come, and would be under control. When said happened his blood would be the answer to all. At first we thought nothing of this." Amber said. Then she looked down at her hand. "Till I began to age." She looked up. "I may still look good, but I am dyeing. We all are. Slowly and painfully. I used to look like I was 16. Now I look 40." She said tears streaming in her eyes. "Soon, I will be nothing but dust. Hemophages (AN: My own word. Hemo means blood. Phage means eater, so it means blood eater. Isn't Latin cool??) can't die so even as dust its like we are being severed into millions of pieces." She looked at Trent. "We need your blood o make it stop."

Trent looked back at us. Then he smiled. "How much do you need?" he asked. Amber smiled. "Just 1 pint." She answered. Trent smiled. "If you are telling the truth then I wish to make a deal with you." He said.

"1 Pint of my blood and you turn me human, and leave all of us alone with this vampire drama." Trent said. Amber smiled and said. "That's a lot to ask for. *looks at me* we really wanted the girl to. *sighs* Make it 2 and we have a deal." She said. Stretching out her hand. Every vampire was yelling "What, you'll let her go?"

"Quite children. We don't need her. She can go free." She said to them.

Trent reached out and shook it. "Deal." He said. Amber laughed. "That's a human deal. Make a vampire deal." Trent pulled his hand back. The blond girl came up with a glass box, inside was a stake. Amber removed it and held it to her hand. "Stakes are the only thing to pierce vampire skin. Oh and wolf fangs." I can tell Connor was smiling in a cocky manner. She slid the stake down her palm making her bleed out. She handed the stake to Trent and he did the same. Then they shook again squeezing each others hand.

"Now, we have many plans for you Trent, well we HAD plans. You have made up you mind." She sighed. "I will be hated for this, but we want to live peacefully among humans so, please come this way."

She said walking behind a curtain door way. When we were in front of the door way that actress got in front of us, and walked behind Amber.

We walking into a room, it looked like a blood donor table. Sitting at the table was another vampire. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, shaggy black hair, and big nerdy glasses. At first I thought, 'First unattractive vampire I have seen' then he took his glasses off and smiled at me, and I think if I wasn't holding onto Trent I would have fallen cause I went weak in the knees.

Trent growled, and then looked at me, with an expression that looked like I hurt him. "Sorry" I mouthed.

"Come, boy." The sexy vampire said. I let go of Trent as he walked to the table. The vampire inserted a needle connected to a small tube that led to a two bags. Then I saw Trent's blood begging to fill the bags.

It wasn't like normal blood. It was purplish, and thick. For being so thick not only did it take a while, but I can see pain twisting in his face. He began to sweat and pant hard. He began to pallor. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing? You're hurting him!" I screamed being held back by Connor.

"I know, we mean no harm, but vampire's blood wasn't meant to leave out bodies. Also the needle is made of werewolf fangs. It will be over soon, and he will be fine." She said serious and happy.

Who knew how useful Connors teeth were to these vamps.

When the bags were full, they removed him of the tube and he fell to the floor.

I somehow broke free of the werewolf's grasp and ran toward him. I turned him on his back so I can se his face. He was as white as copy paper. (AN: I know it isn't very poetic, but white as snow is over done) I whispered his name a couple of times. He was just breathing hard.

"Get away child. If he drinks from you, then we have to wait 2 day until we can make him human." Amber explained. I backed away but I didn't leave. That actress came froth.

"Miss?" she asked holding ropes.

"Pleas will you Andy?" she asked. Andy tied Trent's hand with the ropes and backed away.

Then Trent shot up, on his two feet and began to snarl. I saw small amounts of smoke coming from his wrists as he growled. "What is this?" he screamed fangs front and center.

"Those ropes were made special so vampires can't brake or touch them." Amber smiled.

"Wait, she touched them." I said pointing to Andy.

"Andy is human." The female vampire said. "She is my daughter. When she is of age I will turn her, but for now I felt it unfair for her to grow motherless. Sure it's dangerous having her around millions of vamps, but no one would dare harm her." Amber said.

"Now, we must make Trent human, before those ropes burn threw him." Amber said

**That's it for this chapter. I want to thank all of you. I know I took a while but school work. I should be studying now. O_O. Next chapter coming soon. Sorry to keep you waiting. **


	30. Ch 28 Last Vampire Breath

Ch. 28 Last Vampire Breath

After the whole removing 2 pints of blood they walking into a hall way. Duncan, Connor, and I were following close behind when,

"I am sorry, but no humans are allowed back there." Andy said blocking the hall entrance with her small body. I could take her down, but she is heavily protected.

Trent turned around sharply. "What?!" he snapped eyes glowing red.

"I apologize Trent, but they can't go back there. Far to dangers." Amber said

Trent came to me and looked me softly in the eyes. "I will be back soon. And when I come back, I'll be human, and no more vampire trouble." He said cupping my face in his freezing white hands. I lift his arms up and over my head so that his arms were around me, and I was next to him. He giggled. Then he kissed me gently on the lips. "I will be fine I promise." he said in between kisses. Then he un-looped me and looked me in the face. "But just in case if I don't'…." he said. Then he sighed and looked at me again.

"I want you to move on. I don't want you to waste your life. Please." He said tears wheeling up in his eyes. This made me sob slightly to.

"No, because you will be back, and there is nothing to move on about." I said with a slight smile. He kissed me one more time, then whisper in my ear, "I love you."

He has told me that he loved me so many times, but now, it was so sensual, so true, so full of love. I can feel his words running threw my body, sending shivers down my spine. I can't lose him. I won't, he will be back to tell me he loves me everyday I just know it. "I love you too." I answered.

This made me shiver slightly as the chill grew to intensity of the truth in my own words. I did love him. Vampire or not.

He walked away to the room, and we were led out by sexy-I-am-a-doctor -aren't -I-hot-vampire. … who's name I now know is Chuck T.T. We sat down in a living room. Andy was there to keep us company, or to make sure we didn't do anything wrong.

"How long dose it take?" I asked as soon as I sat down. It has been 379 seconds but it felt like an eternity. _Yes I counted the seconds. _

"It varies. He is in good control so it might be a while, or it might not." She answered.

All I could think of was Trent. Every second was like twisting a knife in my stomach. 5 minutes passed and I thought I was going to die.

"You seem familiar. Have we met?" Duncan asked Andy.

"No, but I am an actress. You might have seen me on TV." She answered.

"I thought only the eldest vampire is the leader. Your mom…" Connor began to ask

"Isn't the leader. She was just filling in. Like a messenger. Would you send your president, to meet Satan? Even if well protected. NO. So we don't send our president to meet werewolves, slayers, and level S vampires." She answered.

The boys kept throwing questions at Andy. She didn't mind at first, but I can tell now she was getting annoyed.

Finally when I though I would burst from anxiety of the 10 minutes that past Trent-less I shot up out of my seat. I was going to run to him. I don't care if they kill me; I need to know he's ok.

I turned around and Amber was walking back into the room. 3 other vampires followed suit. Then and angel walked into the room.

**********

I cried tears of joy, when Trent walked into the room.

He was no longer pale, his eyes were green, and his smile was fangless.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"I am so happy to see you." He said. I took everything in.

His warmth, now not being made by his ability, his sent, not a hidden sent made to attract humans to their doom, his strong arms holding me, not afraid of braking my bones. Then he pulled me back to see his face. Tan, well not tan, tan but you know a white smile with no fangs. As he held me close I could also feel his pulse. He said as a vamp he always had one, but it was so hard to find, even his breathing. But now everything, was back to being normal.

Then to finish off taking everything in about him, he planted his warm soft lips on mine.

For the past months I though vampires kisses were the best in the world. I am now reminded it isn't true. I missed his warm breath on my face, his sent, the way he tasted and not like blood, but of mint. I loved every minute of this and I didn't want it to end.

But it had to.

"You two are free to go, and never speak of vampire's existence again." Amber said walking out. The stopped. "Andy show them to the jet please." Then walked out of sight.

Well I wouldn't really know, I had my eyes closed still kissing Trent. When we broke the embrace he still held me.

"I know this is a big moment for you two, but you need to get back home soon. Beside the vamps are on edge with a hunter and slayer here." Andy said calm but still annoyed.

Trent laced his fingers in mine and we walked out following Andy. Connor and Duncan followed us as well.

**********

In the plane I can hear Duncan and Connor talking about how useless they appeared to be. I ignored them. All I can think of was how happy I was to have Trent next to me again. Never in my life had I felt so sad. As if my world would end.

Nothing bugged me. Not that I had missed 3 days of sleep. Not that tomorrow is school, not that I have a huge test I didn't study for, not that I will never see Maria again. Nothing.

I was really tired. 3 days with out sleep. But I couldn't sleep; all I could do was stare back at Trent who was taking a swim in my eyes. His hand still holding mine and would tighten from time to time. He would also peck me when ever my smile seemed to grow. He also whispered to me.

"I love you."

"You mean the world to me."

"I am so happy your ok."

All this was said in between gazes, squeezes, and pecks.

I don't think that I could be happier.

**********

When we got off the plane, there were 3 cars. One was for Duncan, the other for Trent, and the last one for Connor and me. But without even asking Connor switched with Trent.

We drove the same way we were on the plane. In – sep - arate - able.

He walked me to the door. Sadly he couldn't come in. His family was just as worried as I was when I had to wait for Trent. I know how heart wrenching it is.

I gave Trent a goodnight kiss, and he waited until I was safely inside.

Once I closed the door, my mom showed me in hugs and kisses.

"Honey I know everything. I am sorry. You could have told me." Then she broke her motherly hug.

"I need to do something so please be safe." She said whipping tears from her face.

**The only reason I am stopping here is so I have 30 chapters. C.O.D. So the next chapter will be short.**


	31. Ch29 One Last Bite,

Ch29. One Last Bite,

I walked to my room. I knew Trent was ok now, but I wanted to be with him so badly. I wanted him to hold me. To whisper in my ear. To kiss me gently.

I opened my door. My bed looked so inviting. I laid down and sighed as I stared at my ceiling. Then I felt a cold chill. My window is opened.

I sit up and look in my window. There sat a vampire. She had beautiful, long black hair; straight as a razor, soulful green eyes, soft pale skin, speckled with freckles, tight black jeans, spiked belt, and Cobra Starship T- shirt. She looked 17, but vamps always look younger than they are.

"Wh-what d-do you want?" I stuttered. I was promised a vampire free life, so why is she here. Also she looked threatening.

"You." She hissed as she advanced to me.

"I was granted a vampire free life so.." I began to explain but….

"Ha ha. By whom? Amber? Then it means nothing unless it was done by an elder. Amber is merely a messenger. A puppet, nothing more. " She laughed.

"The elders wish to make you their chosen daughter. I am here to make that happen." She said revealing her fangs.

She jumped to me and pined me to the ground. I tried to fight her off, but she was too strong. Then she opened her mouth and aimed at my neck…….

---------------------------------------------Black out---------------------------------------------------

I woke up and blinked my eyes. I saw this vampire licking her hands. Then she saw me.

"Here." She said kicking a box to me. On it, it read, "B.L.O.O.D." in smaller print it said, "For all your synthetic craves" Fake blood?

"This should last till tomorrow when I can get more. I will be your adviser. My name is Rose." She placed a card on my laptop and walked to my window.

I was in too much pain to rise or speak. Then she turned back and smiled an evil smile at me.

"Welcome to the world of Vampires Gwen." She laughed as she left my room.

"Vampires?" I mimicked. I sat up and crawled to a mirror. I was still in pain. My whole body felt numb. My throat and mouth burned with a white hot intensity.

I made it to my mirror were I broke down in tears. Staring back at me was a monster.

Pale skin

Red eyes

Sharp bone structure

…….

And fangs.

Not 2 but "4" fangs. Two hanging down like knives, and 2 smaller ones on my bottom jaw.

"No. This can't be happening. No. NO!!!!!" I screamed into the night. What am I going to do?

**End**

But book 2 coming soon!!!!!!


	32. Last Chapter AN

Author Note

I ant to thank everyone who helped make this possible. The all knowing Hyper, tdiharter, Trent and Gwen 4ever, and marlynnknowsbest101. If you have reviewed for me and aren't on here, either you haven't reviewed enough, or I missed your name. Sorry. But I want to thank all my fans.

I would never have been able to finish if it wasn't for you.

Ok book 2 is coming out soon, very soon.

Here is a preview as too what to expect.

Gwen's a vampire

Connor, Duncan, and Gwen issues

Council Trouble

New werewolf

Hunting…..(for what???)

Character DEATH!!!!!!! Yea that's right someone dies!!!!!

But I need to do a survey. Go to my profile, and take my poll. I want to know if my next book should be rated T or M. If M it's just going to be a little more bloody, and a little more sexual, but no lemons. So please vote, so I can write.

Thankz again, I really love you guys, you are all amazing. I will update this story one more time to tell you when I have book 2 up….or you can add me to author alerts and wait till you see part two. If you do, do that look for…..

Love Bites Back!!!!!

Thankz again.

VampGrl123, AKA, Sylvia!!!!


End file.
